HONEYMOON IN BALI
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: BANZAI AKHIRNYA ULQUIORRA and ORIHIME MENIKAH DAN MEREKA AKAN BER HONEYMOON RIA KE BALI. Bagaimana cerita cinta mereka? Nanti ada gangguan tidak ya? who knows, penasaran? makanya baca PS : the picture's fanfic cover is not mine but one of Rboz's (Remake Chap 3)
1. First day

**Okay everyone...this is me Qana**

**How are you guys XD**

**Okay, karena sekarang sudah mendekati bulan puasa, gw mau bikin Rate M.**

**Kagak mau tahu gw, gw mau bikin Rate M.**

**Ulquihime Rate M.**

**Ulqui : yang SG nya gak di lanjutin tuh, udah setengan jalan cerita tuh**

**Me : udah deh ulqui...gw lagi kejar deadline ( halah lagaknya deadline ) mengingat minggu depan udah bulan puasa, gw pingin menghentai ria XD**

**Dan gw mau lo ama hime yang jadi korban gw...-joker smile-**

**Ulqui : Tch...gila**

**Me : lo mau gak ngehe ama si hime? Kalo lo gak mau, lo berarti buta kayak Tosen. Masa cewek secantik itu lo kagak mau sih. Ato lo seorang GAY.**

**Ulqui : gw cowok normal qana**

**Me : ya berarti lo mau kan?**

**Ulqui : -diam dan buang muka-**

**Me : that's the answer I need.**

**Okay, back to the Chapie ( the rabbit )**

**Bleach is not mine, kalo iya...Ulquihime adalah pairing pemeran utama –happy mode-**

**Ichigo : bangun tidur ku terus buka compi, tidak lupa bikin fanfic Rate M –nyanyi bangun tidur ku terus mandi tapi di ubah lirik nya-**

**Me : Baka-berry, aib gw jangan di buka ngapa –ngegeplak ichigo pake harisen-**

**Okay mungkin cerita ini gak akan pernah terjadi ( oh kalo iya terjadi gw bener gelinding dari lantai ke 17 dah Xp Kemungkinan, bagian nikahnya harus ada di bleach yang benerannya. Kagak mau tahu ).**

**Cerita ini menceritakan tentang Ulqui dan hime yang sudah menikah dan mereka pergi ke Bali buat honeymoon –seneng dah gw...Indonesia is the best-**

**( Warning : ini juga ada OC ku yang bernama Erica Cassanov ( Qanara Iranov ) dan Grecia Fedenov. Tapi ini hanya untuk awal doang, seterusnya akan fokus dengan kedua mempelai wanita dan pria )**

**

* * *

**

**ULQUIHIME OMAKE :**

**HONEYMOON IN BALI**

_**Flashback**_

" _Cieee...suit-suit..akhirnya mereka menikah juga" kata Erica seraya melemparkan Bunga kepada mereka._

_Grimmjow pun tidak mau kalah dengan Erica, juga melempari kedua mempelai dengan bunga._

" _Selamat-selamat "_

"_S__emoga langgeng ya "_

"_C__epet punya anak "_

_Dsb._

_Orihime, dengan gaun pengantinya yang berwarna putih dan berjenis simple, sekarang memegang tangan Ulquiorra, terlihat sangat bahagia._

_Dia tersenyum bagaikan matahari yang menyinari gelap seraya melihat kearah Ulquiorra lalu kembali melihat kearah para pemberi selamat._

_Di pihak lain, Ulquiora juga sangat senang. Akhirnya, dia bisa memiliki wanita satu-satunya yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran dan jiwanya ( A.K.A Hati )._

_Sekarang dia tidak harus sungkan untuk menyentuhnya, berpegangan dsb._

_Sekarang mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri, jadi sekarang tidak ada yang melarang mereka untuk berbuat sesuatu yang " nakal " dan tidak perlu lagi was-was akan janjinya terhadap Ichigo untuk tidak sekalipun menyentuh Orihime._

_Sekarang mereka semua tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya berbuat apa yang dia inginkan terhadap Istri nya yang paling cantik diantara yang paling cantik ini._

_Kemudian Ulquiorra pun memegang pinggang Orihime lalu membawa orihime ke dekapannya._

_Orihime yang merasa Ulquiorra memegang pinggang nya, langsung menengok kearah Ulquiorra._

_Dan tidak di duga-duga, Ulquiorra langsung menciumnya._

_Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung meriah serentak._

" _Weaaaaah asooy "_

" _SUIT-SUIT "_

" _ROMANTIS NI YEEE "_

_Dan seterusnya._

_Para tamu pun lansung bermuka merah beberpa ber suit-suit ria seraya melihat mereka berciuman, tidak terkecuali Erica dan Grimmjow. Mereka asyik sendiri untuk tetap menggoda kedua mempelai untuk tetap berpose seperti itu._

_Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah menit, kedua mempelai pun melepas bibir satu sama lain._

_Orihime hanya bisa malu-malu seraya berkata, " u-ulqui...". _

_Ulquiorra yang menengar suara Orihime yang seperti bisikan itu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah kuping Orihime. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu._

" _Biarkan Onna "_

_Setelah itu, Orihime pun mengingat adat yang biasa nya dilakukan oleh mempelai wanita. Melempar bunga._

_Siapa pun yang akan mendapat bunga ini akan menjadi mempelai selanjutnya._

_Kemudian Orihime membalikkan badannya. Para tamu pun sudah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang mereka untuk mendapatkan bunga itu._

" _Semuanya bersiap ya ", kata Orihime seraya memberi aba-aba untuk melempar bunga yang ada di tangannya._

_Bunga pun di lempar._

_Para tamu pun berebut untuk mengambil bunga tersebut._

" _Yaaaaay aku dapat " Kata salah satu dari mereka. Dan itu adalah Erica._

_Setelah acara melempar bunga dan sebagai nya, para tamu pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing._

_Dan tinggalah si kembar Erica Grecia._

" _Yo pengantin baru, kami punya kejutan buat kalian " kata Erica._

" _Iya, ini buat kalian. Ayo buka- ayo buka " Kata Grecia seraya memberikan sebuah amplop ukuran besar ke tangan Orihime._

_Di depan amplop itu hanya bertuliskan._

_Untuk pengantin baru, Semoga kalian bahagia dan selalu langgeng._

_From : Grecia Fedenov dan Erica Cassanov_

" _Aduh kalian tidak perlu seperti ini, doa saja sudah cukup bagi kami " Kata Orihime seraya melambaikan bermaksud untuk menolak._

" _Oh ayolah Hime-chan...ini kami berikan dengan segenap hati kami " _

" _Tahu nih, sudah lah terima saja. Aku jamin kalian tak akan menyesal "_

_Orihime yang agak bingung menerima amplop itu hanya bisa melihat Ulquiorra dengan harapan Ulquiorra bisa memberi tanggapan tentang ini._

_Ulquiorra yang melihat tatapan bingung Orihime, dia hanya bisa bekata, " terserah kamu onna. Kamu mau menerima atau tidak " Dengan nada dingin seperti biasa._

_Orihime pun hanya bisa pasrah, lalu menerima amplop itu._

_Lalu dia pun membukanya._

_Di dalam amplop itu terdapat surat yang bertuliskan :_

' _Selamat Anda berdua telah mendapatkan dua tiket pesawat gratis dari Erica-sama dan Grecia sama._

_Semua pembayaran dari Hotel, Dinner, Breakfast dsb di tanggung oleh Erica-sama dan Grecia-sama. _

_Enjoy your time, Love birds _

_Note : Setelah sampai di Bandara Ngurah Rai, akan ada sopir kami yang akan mengantar-jemput anda berdua. Mobil dan Sopir sudah di pinjam dari kediaman Dragunov-sama. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir._

_Semua sudah di rencanakan dengan sangat detail.'_

_Lalu Orihime menemukan dua E-ticket yang menuju Bali dan satu bukti pemesanan hotel yang di pesan dari Internet._

_Di lihat dari namanya, sudah jelas itu adalah Hotel bintang lima. Sangat mewah._

_Dan juga terlihat dari tulisannya, Mereka memesan Kamar Superior untuk Orihime dan Ulquiorra._

" _Erica-chan...Grecia-chan...ini tidak salah kan? " Kata Orihime seraya masih melihat kearah kertas-kertas dari amplop tersebut._

" _Gak lah...ngapain kami bohong...kalian kan teman baik kami dan juga pasangan kesayangan kami. Ini hadiah yang sangat kami ingin berikan pada saat kalian menikah suatu saat nanti. Benarkan Grace? " Kata Erica seraya melihat ke arah Kakak kembarnya, Grecia._

" _Benar itu Er, itulah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, kami tidak ada di rumah. Karena kami ingin memberi kejutan ini kepada kalian. Kami meminta kepala pelayan kami untuk berbohong kepada kalian kalau kami sedang bertamasya. Yaah maaf, tapi ini demi rencana kami " Beber Grecia seraya memeberikan senyum malu-malu kepada kedua mempelai._

_Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan berkata, " Kalian berdua ini. Kami tidak..." Sebelum Ulquiorra bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, Erica langsung memotong perkataan Ulquiorra._

" _Kami tidak butuh hadiah mu? That's what you want to say huh. Forget it. Ini sudah rencana kami sejak lama sekali. Dan itulah mengapa we are insist you ( memaksa kalian ) untuk mengikuti ini semua. Barang yang sudah di dapat tak bisa di berikan kembali "_

_Dengan itu, Ulquiorra tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa._

_Orihime yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya berkata, " Baiklaah..."_

_Grecia dan Erica pun saling bertatap-tatapan lalu berkata, " That's what we want to hear...have a nice honeymoon you guys " seraya mengembangkan senyuman mereka yang manis ke arah kedua mempelai._

**_End of Flashback_**

Selama di perjalanan, Ulquiorra dan Orihime hanya bisa melihat pemandangan di luar. Dan di luar hanya ada awan putih dan langit biru, tapi kebanyakan awan putih.

" Aku bosan " Kata Ulquiorra seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke tempat dudunya.

Orihime yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ulquiorra seraya berkata, " Sama, aku juga bosan. Bagaimana kita melihat video tentang Bali. Lumayan, kita kan tak tahu seperti apa Bali itu. Yang aku tahu tentang Bali adalah sebuah pulau yang berada di Indonesia yang sangat terkenal akan pantai dan suasananya. Dan..." Kamudian Orihime membeberkan tentang Bali.

Ulquuiorra yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Orihime, tapi dengan semua ocehan Orihime, setidaknya Ulquiorra sedikit terhibur dengan suara istri tercinta nya itu. Dan sepertinya Orihime juga jadi tidak bosan lagi.

Kemudian orihime bangun dari sandaran nya lalu mencari headset untuk mendengarkan sesuatu.

Ulquiora bingung apa yang di lakukan Orihime.

" Onna, apa yang kamu lakukan? "

"Aku mau mendengar kan sesuatu tentang Bali. Ayo kamu juga harus mendengarkan ini "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun mencari headset yang ada di kantong kursi de depannya.

Setelah menemukannya dan memasang headset itu ke tempat yang semestinya, mereka pun mulai mendengarkan apa yang sang pesawat katakan dalam terjemahan bahasa Jepang.

Sebetulnya Ulquiora tidak perlu menggunakan Bahasa Jepang, karena dia mengerti bahasa Inggris. Hanya Orihime saja yang tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris, jadi dia harus menggunakan terjemahan bahasa Jepang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ulquiorra mulai bosan dengan ocehan yang ada di telinganya tentang Bali itu, dia penasaran seperti apa bali itu. Dia ingin sekali melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kemudian dia mencopot headsetnya, menaruhnya ketempat yang seharusnya, lalu melihat kearah Orihime.

Orihime terlihat sangat menikmatnya video tentang Bali ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Orihime sepertinya terlihat lelah dengan video yang di berikan oleh pesawat tersebut.

" Ulquiorra...kapan sampai nya "

" Kita pergi jam 8 dan sampai sana jam 12. Berarti satu jam lagi kita sudah sampai "Kata Ulquiorra seraya melihat jam tangannya.

" Haaah masih lama ya...ya sudah aku ingin mempercepat waktu dengan tidur " Kata Orihime seraya menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke bahu Ulquiorra. Lalu menutup matanya.

Ulquiorra pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yah memang ada benarnya juga.

Dengan tidur kita tidak akan merasakan waktu berjalan, tapi Ulquiorra tidak terlalu bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun hanya memindahkan tangannya ke bahu Orihime ( A.K.A meluk Orihime ). Lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Orihime sehingga tercium bau rambut Orihime.

' Seperti bau caramel '

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Ulquiorra bisa tidur.

Selama Ulquiorra dan Orihime tidur, mereka dilihati oleh beberapa orang yang lewat.

Mereka seperti sepasang anak kecil yang sedang tidur, sangat imut.

55 menit kemudian.

" to passengers, soon we will arrive at the Ngurah Rai airport. The time difference Bali From Japan is one hour and the weather is sunny.

Before leaving the plane, you are expected to check your luggage "

_( kepada para penumpang, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di bandara Ngurah Rai. Perbedaan waktu Bali Dari Jepang adalah satu jam dan Cuaca adalah Cerah._

_Sebelum pergi dari pesawat, anda di harapkan mengecek barang bawaan anda ) _

Dengan itu, Ulquiorra terbangun.

' Akhirnya sampai juga '

Kemudian Ulquiorra membangunkan istri yang sekarang sedang di peluknya itu.

" Onna, bangun "

Tapi tidak bangun. Kemudian Ulquiorra mencoba membangunkannya dengan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

" Onna bangun, kita sudah mau sampai "

Tetap tidak kunjung bangun

Kemudian Ulquiorra mempunya ide untuk membangunkannya. Cara ini munking bisa ampuh.

Lalu Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Orihime seraya berkata, " Orihime...sayang...bangun, kita sudah sampai " dengan suara yang agak sedikit mendesah.

Orihime yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dengan muka yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

" Akhirnya bangun juga " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Orihime pun hanya melihat kebawah seraya berkata, " Ulquiora...jangan-lakukan itu lagi di depan umum "

" Kalau gitu, bangunlh saat aku memanggil mu pertama kali "

Orihime yang tadinya ingin menyelak apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra, tidak bisa. Karena Ulquiorra sudah memotong duluan.

" Sekarang sudah jam 22.55 waktu Bali, sebentar lagi akan sampai di Bandara Ngurah Rai "

" Wah sudah mau sampai ternyata, cepat ya "

" Karena kamu dari tadi tidur onna "

" Oh iya ya, ehehe " Kata Orihime seraya menyunggingkan senyum malu-malunya kearah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang melihat nya pun hanya bisa menarik bahu Orihime lalu melakukan light kiss ( A.K.A bukan _make out_ atau _French kiss _hanya sentuhan saja )

Lalu Ulquiorra pun melepaskan Orihime seraya membuang muka.

Muka Orihime pun lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kearah Ulquiorra.

Dia melihat muka Ulquiorra sedikit memerah. Orihime pun hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya seperti itu.

Lalu dia pun meraih lengan Ulquiorra, kemudian memeluk lengannya seraya berkata, " I love you Ulquiorra "

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memeberikan kecupan kening di dahi Orihime untuk mewakili betapa sayang nya Ulquiorra terhadap istrinya yang cantik ini.

( Author note : okay mari kita skip basa-basi ini. We want Rate M right? So here I give you Rate M )

Setelah mereka mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai, mereka pun mencari kemana sang supir yang di katakan Erica.

Ternyata sebelum mereka mencari sang supir, sang supir sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri mereka dengan membawa papan bertuliskan, " Mr and Mrs Schiffer from Japan "

" Anda Mr dan Mrs Schiffer dari Jepang kan? " Kata orang yang ada di depan Ulquiorra dan Orihime dengan pakaian layaknya supir mewah dari kalangan orang terpandang. Dilihat dari cara berpakaian dan cara bicaranya, dia bukanlah orang rendah yang bisa mengendarai mobil lalu menjadi supir, dia adalah Orang yang lumayan terpelajar.

" Ya benar " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

" Namaku Leo, aku adalah Supir pribadi Erica-sama yang di utus untuk mengantar kalian ke tempat yang sudah di pilih oleh Erica-sama. Mari saya antar ke mobil " Kata sang supir.

Lalu Mereka pun menuju ke mobil.

Setelah sampai, Orihime terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Mobil Toyota Crown yang mahal itu, akan menjadi tumpangan mereka berdua.

" Ulquiorra, aku tidak mimpi kan? "

" Cubit pipimu atau bagian tubuh mu agar kau tahu "

Lalu Orihime pun melakukan apa yang di katakan Ulquiorra. Dan ternyata benar, dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Dan Mobil Toyota Crown yang ada di depannya itu bukanlah imaginasi belaka.

Setelah mereka mudah memasukkan semua barang yang mereka bawa untuk honeymoon ini, mereka pun masuk ke mobil.

Suasana di mobil sangat lah mewah, dan sangat mengaggumkan ( Untuk Orihime ).

Dan juga suasana Bali di malam hari sangat lah indah dan mengaggumkan, lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip. Sangat indah. Seperti bintang di tanah.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit berlalu, tibalah mereka di Hotel yang mereka tuju.

Dan benar saja, Orihime sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Begitu juga Ulquiorra.

Di depan hotel itu terdapat batu besar dengan bertulis kan " Padma Resort Bali "

Dari depannya saja sudah bagus, bagaimana di dalamnya?

Setelah melewati beberapa security system yang ada di Hotel itu, mereka pun menuju pintu utama.

" Mr Schiffer-san..."

Sebelum Leo dapat meneruskan perkataannya, Ulquiorra langsung memotong.

"Panggil aku Ulquiorra "

" Baik. Ulquiorra-san, setelah ini siapkan E-ticket yang ada punya dari Erica-sama dan tunjukkan ke pada rsepsionis. Dari sana, kalian akan di tunjukkan di mana kamar anda. Dan besok saya akan menjemput anda jam berapa? "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun melihat Orihime yang berada di sebelahnya, mencari kofirmasi dari Orihime.

Setelah mendapat Confirmasi dari Orihime. Ulquiorra pun berkata, " Jam 9 "

Setelah beberapa konfirmasi, Leo pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan hotel mereka.

Seorang penyambut tamu wanita pun menyambut mereka.

Sesaat Ulquiorra berjalan melewati Sang penyambut tamu pun melihat terus kearah Ulquiorra.

Orihime yang menyadari itu, langsung meraih lengan Ulquiorra yang tidak membawa koper lalu merangkulnya.

Ulquiorra pun langsung melihat kearah Orihime yang sedang melirik kebelakang.

" Ada apa onna ? " Katanya dengan nada dingin, teteapi seperti bisikkan.

" Tidak ada apa-apa "

Ulquiorra sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku instrinya itu, lalu menyusuri kemana arah pandang Orihime. Dan ternyata dia melihat kearah sang penyambut pintu tadi.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya yang cemburu akan hal itu.

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun melepas rangkulan Orihime lalu meraih bahu Orihime agar badan mereka berdekatan seraya berkata, " sudah lah onna, ayo kita ke kamar ".

Setelah sampai di tempat resepsionis, Ulquiorra pun mengeluarkan E-ticket yang di berikan oleh Erica lalu sang resepsionis pun mengetik sesuatu.

Lalu Sang resepsionis pun memeberi beberapa konfirmasi terhadap Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Setelah itu, datanglah Bell boy yang akan membawa barang bawaan mereka dan menunjukkan di mana kamar mereka.

Setelah sampai, sang bell boy pun berkata, " Ini Kamar anda, lagoon access room "

Lalu sang bell boy pun menyalakan semua lampu yang ada dan menunjuklan di mana kamar mandi, dimana akses ke laguna dsb.

Dan benar saja kamarnya sangat mewah. Terdapat Akses menuju laguna yang sangat cantik, dan juga kamar mandi yang sangat indah dsb.

Intinya sungguh mewah.

" breakfast akan ada jam 7- jam 9 " Kata sang bell boy seraya berjalan kearah pintu.

" Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan di sini lagi? "

" Tidak "

" Kalau begitu saya permisi "

Kemudian sang Bell boy pun menutup pintu lalu pergi dari kamar itu.

Dan tinggal lah Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Mereka pun mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka. Kemudian Orihime pun berkata, " Aku mandi duluan ya "

" ya sudah "

Kemudian Orihime pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Di sana dia mandi dengan tenang nya, tapi dalam hatinya berkecamuk rasa malu. mengingat mereka sudah menikah dan ini adalah First night mereka.

Ada rasa takut, ada rasa malu ada rasa ingin yang hinggap di dalam diri Orihime yang sekarang tercampur aduk tidak karuan.

' Tenang Orihime, tenang...dia tidak akan melukai mu. Dia sudah janji '

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra yang sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaan nya sekarang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya memikirkan setelah Orihime keluar.

Beda dengan Orihime, dia terlihat biasa saja mengingat bahwa ini adalah first night mereka dan mereka akan melakukannya.

Dia pun hanya bersabar dan menunggu waktu saja, bagaikan predator yang menunggu mangsanya keluar dari sarangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian , Orihime pun keluar memakai bath robe yang disediakan oleh hotel tersebut.

" Aku sudah selesai "

Ulquiorra yang melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka itu hanya bisa menelan ludah seraya menahan amukan nafsu yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

' Setelah aku mandi, aku akan memiliki mu '

Kemudian Ulquiorra masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan menenangkan diri sejenak dari pemandangan tadi.

Tapi sepertinya percuma, karena nantinya dia tidak akan pernah melupakan itu.

Selama Ulquiorra mandi, Orihime membuka pintu kamar yang menghubungkan laguna lumayan lebar. Selama menunggu, dia ingin melihat betapa indahnya Bali dari kamarnya ini. Dan besok dia akan malihat yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Beberapa menit di situ, dia merasa ada tangan putih pucat yang menulur kearah perutnya.

Orihime tahu milik siapa tangan itu, muka nya pun mulai memerah. Lalu dia pun melihat keatas.

Dia menemukan beberapa helai rambut Hita bagaikan malam itu di dekat dirinya.

" U-ulquiorra..? "

Ulquiorra tidak mempedulikan apa yang di katakan Orihime, dia tetap menelusuri tubuh Orihime dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

Dia meletakkan bibir nya keleher Orihime, mengecupnya dan menghirup bau Orihime.

' Seperti caramel '

Kemudian dia mengecup leher Orihime.

Orihime pun hanya bisa diam mempersilahkan Ulquiorra melakukan apa saja yang dia ingin kan.

"mnn..."

Kemudian orihime merasa kalau kakinya tidak lagi berada di lantai, dia pun melihat ke atas. Dan ternyata Ulquiorra sudah menggedong dia ala bridal style menuju tempat tidur.

Orihime pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Ulquiorra seraya melayangkan tangannya kearah leher Ulquiorra lalu merangkul nya.

Setelah berada di tempat tidur, Ulquiorra pun menjatuh kan Orihime dengan perlahan lalu merangkak ke atas tempat tidur agar dirinya berada di posisi atas Orihime.

Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping kepala Orihime seraya membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Orihime.

"Hari ini dan selamanya, kamu adalah milikku "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun menelusuri tubuh Orihime dengan kecupan demi kecupan.

**( Author note : God...am I can take this? –masive nosebleed- )**

Orihime di lain pihak hanya bisa mendesah. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang di terima Orihime bagaikan es yang menyentuh matahari.

Dingin tangan dan bibir Ulquiorra yang menyentuh tubuh Orihime membuat Orihime sedikit menggigil. Tapi Ulquiorra mendapatkan kesenangannya untuk melihat Orihime menggigil seperti itu.

Lalu salah satu tangan Ulquiorra meraba bagian bawah Orihime.

Dengan sentuhan itu, Orihime mendesah lebih keras dari tadi seraya mengapit tangan Ulquiorra dengan tujuan untuk mengehentikan apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra sekarang.

Tapi ternyata Ulquiorra tetatp tidak menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.

Kemudian dia pun memasukkan salah satu jarinya menyentuh vagina Orihime. Lalu memainkannya dengan jarinya.

Orihime mendesah semakin keras, tapi dia tetap mengatur suaranya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Sulit untuk mengatur suaranya, karena setiap dia berusaha, Jari Ulquiorra semakin dalam memainkan vagina nya.

Ulquiorra yang melihat Orihime sedikit gemetar pun langsung merebut bibir Orihime lalu menjilat bibirnya agar Orihime membuka bibirnya.

Dan benar saja, Orihime menuruti apa yang di ingin kan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun langsung memasukkan lidah nya dan memulai permainan lidah.

Selama Ulquiorra memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Orihime, jari Ullquiorra menemukan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti tonjolan kecil. Dia pun menyentuh tonjolan kecil itu.

Sesaat Ulquiorra menyentuh tonjolan kecil itu, Orihime mendesah semakin keras di dalam bibirnya.

Sepertinya Ulquiorra senang mendengar desahan Orihime yang semakin keras itu. Lalu dia pun tetap menyentuh bagian itu, memainkannya, mengelus bagian itu.

Semakin lama Ulquiorra melakukan itu, suara desahan Orihime semakin keras dan Orihime pun mulai menggegenggam Ulquiorra dengan sangat keras seraya menutup matanya.

Kemudian Ulquiorra melepaskan ciumannya itu lalu meletakkan bibirnya kearah leher Orihime. Setelah itu ia lanjutkan dengan beberapa kecupan yang menelusur kearah dada Orihime.

Vagina Orihime mulai basah dengan permainan jari Ulquiorra yang semakin sering menelusuri bagain dalam vaginanya lalu menekan dinding vaginanya.

Mulut Ulquiorra sekarang sudah berada di dada Orihime. melahap, menjilat, menggigit putting susu Orihime.

Orihime pun hanya bisa mendesah semakin keras sesaat Ulquiorra menyentuhnya.

' kalau begini terus aku...'

Tapi untung nya sebelum Orihime bisa bereaksi, Ulquiorra sudah melepaskan jarinya dari vagina Orihime.

Dia pun lalu menjilat jarinya untuk merasakan betapa manis rasa dari vagina Orihime.

Orihime yang melihat itu hanya bisa ketakutan.

Ulquiorra yang melihat secercah rasa ketakutan di mata Orihime pun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan membawa bibirnya kearah telinga Orihime.

" Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu "

Dengan begitu Orihime bisa tenang sedikit.

Setelah beberapa permainan ringan telah di mainkan oleh Ulquiorra sekarang giliran permainan berat yang akan dia mainkan.

Kemudian Ulquiorra memposisi kan dirinya berada di antara kedua kaki Orihime.

Dia akan berencana membebaskan dirinya dari beban yang sudah dia tahan untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Penis nya sudah keras dengan nafsu yang sudah dia tahan sejak lama. Dan sekarang lah waktunya untuk membebaskan dirinya dari bebean itu.

Setelah dia memposisi kan dirinya di tempat yang seharusnya, dia mencoba memasukkan perlahan.

Dia bisa saja memasukkan nya dengan cepat sesuai keinginan nya, tapi itu akan menyakiti Orihime. Dan dia tidak mau menyakiti Orihime. Tidak akan pernah.

Perlahan-lahan Ulquiorra memasukkan nya dan pada saat itu lah Orihime merasa ini adalah bagain yang sangat dia takutkan. Rasa sakit mulai menerpa nya seraya Ulquiorra memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Orihime.

Ulquiorra yang melihat sebersit rasa takut di mata Orihime langsung menempelkan bibirnya kearah leher Orihime dan mengecupnya.

" Tenang kan dirimu...Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji "

Setelah dia benar-benar berada di dalam Orihime, Ulquiorra pun berhenti sejenak. Mempersilahkan Orihime untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya.

Setelah Ulquiorra melihat kalau Orihime sudah terbiasa dengan ukurannya, Ulquiorra menggerakkan dirinya. Mengeluarkan dan menekannya.

Dan dengan gerakan itu, kaki Orihime pun langsung menekan pinggang Ulquiorra layaknya mengglantung kearah Ulquiorra.

Dengan begitu, memudahkan akses Ulquiorra untuk bergerak.

Menekan, menarik, menekan, menarik layaknya pompa.

Seraya iya melancarkan semua gerakan itu, Ulquiorra menyempatkan diri untuk tetap meremas dada Orihime. Menjilat dan menggigit putting nya.

Semakin lama Ulquiorra berbuat begitu, semakin keras Orihime mendesah dan merintih dan semakin keras Ulquiorra di dalam Vagina Orihime.

Orihime sudah tidak kuat lagi, dia akan bereaksi.

Begitu juga halnya dengan Ulquiorra, dia juga sudah tidak tahan.

Ulquiorra merasa dinding vagina Orihime semakin menyempit, menekan Ulquiorra dari dalam.

Dan itu membuat Ulquiorra lebih tidak tahan.

" U-ulqui...a-aku.." Kata Orihime seraya merangkul leher Ulquiorra lalu memasukkan salah satu tangannya kesela-sela rambut Ulquiorra yang super halus itu.

Ulquiorra pun hanya menarik tubuh Orihime mendekati dirinya, mendekap Orihime.

Orihime hanya semakin kencang memeluk Ulquiorra.

Lalu mereka pun bereaksi bersama.

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra pun melepas dirinya dari Orihime. Lalu memposisi kan dirinya berada di sebelah Orihime.

Mereka berdua terlihat kelelahan akan aksi mereka masing-mansing, tapi Orihime masih menyempatkan diri tersenyum kearah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun langsung menelusiri pipi Orihime dengan jari nya lalu mencium Orihime.

Dia pun membawa tubuh Orihime mendekati dirinya, lalu memeluknya.

Bau badan Ulquiorra bagaikan Mint dan pinus, sungguh menyejukkan.

Orihime pun membuat dirinya mendekat ke arah Ulquiorra seraya berkata, " I love you Ulquiorra " Lalu tidur dalam dekapan Ulquiorra.

" Te amo demasiado, mi esposa " ( I love you too, my wife )

Dan mereka pun tidur dalam dekapan masing-masing.

* * *

**GAAAAARGH SUMPE GW BIKIN INI UDAH SETRESS DULUAN...**

**Thanks to Rock music yang gw dengerin seraya bikin beginian.**

**Man...tanpa rock music, gw gak bakal bisa nyelesein ini...**

**Dan juga, maaf kalau ini terlalu standard banget gerakannya, gw udah gak tahu lagi harus melampiaskannya kayak gimana.**

**I`m really sorry fro the movement. Gomene minna**

**Grimm : waaah...gak nyangka emospada bakal kayak gitu ya...**

**Me : wah kamu gantiin Ulqui ya nemenin aku...thanks ya –meluk grimm-**

**Grimm : w-waduh...qana, jangan begini dong**

**Me : biarkan lah...aku kangen sama kamu...kamu kan bikin aku gak stress**

**Grimm : haah ya sudah lah...**

**Me : -masih meluk grimm- oke semuanya...aku sudah stress nan gila nya ngerjain ini...jadi saya harapkan RnR nya ya...-ketiduran di pelukan grimm-**

**Grimm : Hoy qana? Qana jangan tidur disini...Qana...**

**Me : -no responds-**

**Grimm : -sigh- terpaksa bawa dia ke kamarnya dah...melihat ini Rate M...aku akan mencoba bermain juga ah ke qana –devil smirks-**

**Prey me the best okay guys and Review is a must.**

**Jangan lupa RnR...**


	2. Second day

YOOOO EVERYBODY...

Back with me Qana. So wats up everybody.

Okay, gw mulai bosen.

Katanya ulqui mau dihidupin kembali, K.A.P.A.N...KAPAAN?

Saya peansara...aya naon etah ama ulqui? Si borokokok jadi bad ass ieu?...

We don't know...

Man, I`m so stuck with this.

Ulqui : sabar aja

Me : lo kalo bilang sabar sekali lagi, gw geplak lo pake geta

Ulqui : ya terus lo mau gw bilang apa? Gw emang gak di takdirin idup dan bersama hime, gitu?

Me : no way...I won`t say that.

Ulqui : ya udah terima aja

Me : ulqui

Ulqui : hmmn?

Me : entah kenapa gw kayaknya pingin geplak seseorang pake geta nya Geisha yang tebel nya kayak gitu

Ulqui : tanggal berapa ini?

Me : gak tahu...gw bukan tukang kalender

Ulqui : -liat kalender- wah...tanggal 13...pantes

Me : apa nya yang pantes?

Ulqui : lo belom dapet ya?

Me : lo ngapain nanya gw belom dapet apa gak?

Ulqui : udah jawab aja

Me : belom, mang napa?

Ulqui : Lo kena PMS

Me : heh?

Ulqui : pra menstruasi sindrom bodoh

Me : oho iya ya...pantes aja dari tadi gw maunya ngamuk mulu. Gak tahu alasannya apa –sheepish smile-

Ulqui : ...( pantes aja, grimm dari kemaren di marahin mulu, untung dia sabar...apa gak berani ngelawan ya? )

Me : kok lo tahu yang begituan sih ?

Ulqui : gw kan udah jadi suaminya onna, jadi iseng aja pas ada waktu luang gw nanya –nanya

Me : gak nyangka lo punya ketertarikan dengan yang begituan

Ulqui : yah itu juga kan bagian dari Onna gw juga

Me : that's very true...GRIIIIMMM MANA ES KRIM GW

Grimm : -ngacir ke tempat qana- apa sih, kayaknya gak usah teriak deh

Me : mana es krim gw, rasa strawberry –demanding look-

Grimm : ( oh shit, gw lupa kalo dia minta es krim )

Me : Mana~-ngerengek-

Grimm : lupa

Me : HUAAAAAAAAAA AKU MAU ES KRIMM MAU ES KRIIMMM MANA ES KRIMM –ngerengek mode-

Grimm : iya-iya...ntar gw beliin. Tapi tulis dulu ni cerita nya

Me : iya...

Bleach is not mind...mati kesamber petir, kejatohan tiang, di tabrak mobil dah kalo gw bilang iya.

Ulqui : itu...sumpahan diri sendirinya banyak banget

Me : bodo amat. Terima gak lo, gw gampar lo pake geta Geisha

Ulqui : dia ngamuk...

* * *

**Ulquihime Omake**

**HONEYMOON IN BALI**

Hari pun sudah pagi, dan salah satu dari mereka masih belum ada yang bangun.

Di luar, burung pun berkicau dengan sangat meriahnya, khas kicauan pada pagi hari.

Dan dengan itu, Orihime pun terbangun.

Di lihatnya sang suami yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. DIa pun hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan sang suami tidur dengan lelapnya.

Tidak mau sang suami bangun, dia pun memperhatikan langkahnya keluar dari tempat tidur.

Setiap dia melakukan suatu gerakan, di selalu melihat ke arah sang suami. Berharap dia tidak bangun dan berbuat lagi apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam.

Gerakan demi gerakan Orihime lancarkan dan pada saat itu juga dia selalu melihat kearah sang suami.

Sedikit bunyi akan membangunkannya.

Dia berjalan timit-timit, langkah demi langkah dia perhitungkan.

Dan akhirnya dia keluar juga dari area tempat tidur.

' huft...hampir saja 'pikir Orihime seray melihat kearah suaminya.

Di lihatnya sang suami masih tertidur dengan damainya.

Setelah keluar dari area tempat tidur, dia pun mengobrak abrik kopernya untuk mencari baju ganti yang pas untuk hari ini.

Ini adalah hari ke dua mereka di Bali, dan mereka akan melakukan banyak hal hari ini.

' Coba kita lihat...Kata Leo-san, kita akan pergi mengunjungi sesuatu yang khas di Bali, berarti aku memakai pakainan yangbiasa saja ' Kata Orihime di benaknya.

Setelah dia sudah mempersiapkan apa yang akan di pakainya nanti, dia pun mengabnti, dia pun melihun melihatmeja dekat tempat tidur.

lihat ke arah jam tangan rada di meja kecil di sebelah jari ini.

il jam tangan Ulquiorra yang ia taruh di atas meja dekat tempat tidur.

Dia pun kaget, ternyata sudah jam 8.15 dan restaurant di hotel yang dia tinggali buka hanya sampai jam 9.

Lalu dia pun membangunkan Ulquiorra agar bersiap- siap untuk beraktivitas.

" Ulquiorra bangun, sudah 8.15, ayo bangun. Nanti kita tidak kebagian makan " Katanya seraya menggoyangkan badan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun hanya menggerang sebagai balasan nya.

" Ayo Ulquiorra, bangun...nanti keburu tutup sesi breakfast nya.." Kata Orihime memohon kepada sang suami.

Dan akhirnya Ulquiorra pun bangun.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun melihat kearah Orihime seraya berkata, " Kamu lapar? "

" Iya, makanya ayo bangun.."

" Ya sudah "

Kemudian Ulquiorra pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dengan sedikit meregangkan badan Ulquiorra pun duduk di pinggir kasurnya, seraya melihat Orihime jalan kesana-kemari. Merapikan kopor nya.

Kemudian Ulquiora mengambil jam tangan nya lalu melihat kearah Orihime.

" Kamu mau mandi duluan? "Katanya seraya menunjuk kearah perlengkapan mandi Orihime.

" I-iya "

" Sepertinya kalau giliran waktunya tidak akan cukup. Kita harus mandi berdua kalau ingin mengejar sesi makan pagi " Kata Ulquiorra seraya pergi menuju kopor nya lalu mengambil perlengkapan mandinya.

Orihime yang mendengar itu agak speechless.

Otaknya pun mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang membuat mukanya merah dalam sekejap.

Mandi bareng? Aku dan Ulquiorra? Kalau mandi bareng, berarti melihat tubuh Ulquiorra lagi? ( Me : Ya iyalah bodoh )

Ulquiorra yang melihat muka Orihime memerah dan melihat kebawah saja, dia pun menghampiri Orihime.

" Ada apa Onna, tadi kamu bilang mau ikut sesi breakfast kan? "

" I-iya...tapi kan...m-mandi berdua...itu..."

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil akan kepolosan istrinya ini. Walau mereka sudah melalui nya semalam, tapi tetap saja, sang istri masih polos seperti biasa. Tapi itu lah yang dia suka dari istrinya yang unik ini.

Beda dari yang lain, sama seperti dirinya.

" Orihime Inoue, kamu masih polos seperti biasa. Kita sudah suami istri, ingat ? "

Orihime pun hanya bisa memelas mendengar apa yang di katakan Ulquiorra. Dia pun hanya bisa berkata, " T-tapi kan..

" Tapi apa? Ayo, katanya kamu tidak mau ketinggalan sesi makan pagi hotel ini "

" Y-ya sudah lah "

Lalu mereka pun menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia.

Disana mereka membuka baju masing. Sebetulnya Ulquiorra yang membuka baju, Orihime terlihat masih malu-malu.

' OH AYOLAH ORIHIME. DIA SUDAH JADI SUAMIMU, UNTUK APA SUNGKAN, TOH KAMU SUDAH MELAKUKANNYA ' katanya di benak nya.

Dan memang benar. Ulquiorra sudah jadi suami Orihime, untuk apa sungkan atau malu di hadapannya. Toh dia sudah pernah melihat seluruh tubuh Orihime di malam pertama mereka sampai di Bali. Jadi untuk apa di tutup- tutupi lagi.

Ulquiorra yang sekarang telanjang dada pun mulai curiga. Kenapa Orihime tidak membuka baju.

" Onna, apa yang kamu lakukan. Ayo buka bajumu, Kamu tidak akan mandi dengan baju kan " Kata Ulquiorra di balik punggung nya yang tegap.

" I-iya "

' Oh ayo lah Inoue Orihime, Tegarkan dirimu. Kamu sudah jadi milik Ulquiorra Schiffer, jadi untuki apa sungkan dihadapannya ' Kata Orihime membatin untuk memberanikan diri untuk membuka bajunya.

Selama Orihime mebuka bajunya, Ulquiorra pun mulai menggosok giginya.

Dia pun melihat Orihime dari kaca yang tersedia di kamar mandi itu. Orihime yang malu-malu membuka bajunya, entah kenapa di pikiran Ulquiorra sangat erotis.

Tidak kuat dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Ulquiorra pun langsug memalingkan padangannya dari kaca tersebut. Lebih tepatnya dari pandangan Orihime sedang buka baju.

Setelah menggosok gigi, dia pun masuk ke bathub duluan.

Di lain tempat, Orihime akhirnya berhasil membuka bajunya. Lalu dia pun membalut badannya dengan handuk yang tersedia.

Masuklah dia ke tempat bathub.

Disana Ulquiorra sudah membenamkan badannya, sehingga yang terlihat hanyalah bagian atas dari badannya.

Entah mengapa jantung Orihime berdetak semakin kencang sesaat dia melihat Ulquiorra dengan rambut dan badan yang basah.

Dengan malu-malu, Orihime pun masuk ke dalam bathub bersama itu.

Orihime pun sedikit menjaga jarak dari badan Ulquiorra. Entah kenapa dia melakukan itu. Sepertinya dia masih sungkan walau dia sudah sah di nyatakan suami istri. Maklum masih pengantin baru mungkin.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra tahu bahwa sang istri menjaga jarak dari dirinya. Takut menyentuh bagian yang intim dari dirinya.

Tapi Ulquiorra tidak peduli, dia malah mengingin kan itu.

Lalu dia merentangkan tangannya lalu merangkulkannya di perut Orihime dengan tujuan menarik Orihime mendekat kearahnya.

Dan benar saja, Orihime mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Orihime yang merasa ada tangan yang melilit di perutnya pun langsung melihat tangan itu. Tentu saja itu milik laki-laki yang selalu ada di sampingnya, Ulquiorra.

Tangan itu pun menarik dirinya kedalam pelukan Ulquiorra.

Lalu Ulquiorra pun menyandarkan kepalanya di leher Orihime seraya berkata, " kenapa kau menjaga jarak, Onna ? "

Suaranya yang berat dan dalam itu seakan membuat Orihime terhipnotis. Dan terlebih lagi, dia mengatakannya di dekat kuping Orihime.

Dan dalam sekejap, muka Orihime pun memerah dua tingkat.

" A-aku..."

" Kamu takut kalau menyentuh ku? "

" T-ti-tidak "

" Lalu kenapa? "

Orihime sudah kehabisan kata, dia malu mngatakan kalau dia takut menyentuh bagian tertentu Ulquiorra. Dan bila dia mengingat – ingat kejadian semalam...

' FOKUS ORIHIME, FOKUS '

Dan dengan begitu, Orihime pun kembali ke pemikirannya yang semula.

Dia harus mengatakannya yang sejujurnya kalau dia memang takut atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malu menyentuh bagian tertentu Ulquiorra.

" S-sebtulnya...a-aku ..t-t "

Sebelum Orihime bisa menyelesaikan kata-kata nya, Ulquiorra sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu. Orihime bersyukur dengan sikap Ulquiorra yang tidak terlalu suka bertele-tele, karena dia terlalu malu mngatakannya semua.

" Kamu takut ? "

Orihime pun hanya mengangguk bertanda benar dengan apa yang di katakan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Istrinya benar-benar polos, terlalu polos. Tapi entah mengapa dia sangat suka dengan sifat unik istrinya yang kadanga terlalu kekanak- kanakan dan kadang juga bisa dewasa.

Sungguh unik.

Ulquiorra pun semakin erat memeluk Orihime. Itu mengakiatkan tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Orihime bisa merasakan hangatnya badan gigai Ulquiorra dan bidangnya dadanya.

Ulquiorra juga bisa merasakan hangat dan halus badan Orihime. Warna yang tidak terlalu pucat seperti dirinya. Perbaduan antara warna putih dan orange dan semburat pink di wajah Orihime, membuat Ulquiorra ingin mencium Orihime.

Kemudian Ulquiorra mencium bau rambut Orihime yang seperti buah strawberry, sangat menyenangkan.

Air hangat dicampur dengan gelembung sabun yang mengelilingi mereka mebuat suasana menjadi sangat hangat. Mengingat suhu di Bali sedikit dingin dan di tambah Ac di luar kamar mandi, membuat suasana di sekeliling mereka sangat nyaman.

Waktu pun seakan berhenti untuk beberapa menit sesaat mereka seperti itu.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, mereka pun keluar dari bathub. Mereka mulai mengeringkan badan masing-masing, lalu berpakaian.

Setelah berpakaian, mereka pun menuju restaurant hotel untuk mengambil jatah makan pagi mereka.

Stelah sampai di restaurant, sang resepsionis pun menyanyakan nomor berapa kamar mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan Infornasi yang di butuhkan, sang resepsionis pun mengambil daftar tamu.

" Ah Kamar XXX atas nama Mr dan Mrs Schiffer. Meja kalian sudah di sediakan "

Lalu sang resepsionis pun menunjukkan jalan di mana meja mereka berada.

Dan benar saja, mereka meuju meja yang mempunyai pemandangan di pagi hari yang sangat menawan.

' Bagus juga selera si kembar itu ' Kata Ulquiorra membatin.

Setelah mereka mendapatkan makan pagi dan beberapa pesanan yang mereka pesan, mereka pun menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Disana terlihat Leo, sang supir yang di utus si kembar untuk menemani mereka berdua selama 4 hari kedepan sedang bercengkrama dengan sesame supir lain.

Leo pun menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua, lalu menyapa mereka.

" Selamat pagi Ulquiorra, Orihime. Apa breakfast kalian menyenangkan? " Katanya sambil tersenyum melihat keduanya mesra seperti pasangan penagtin baru kebanyakan.

" Ya sangat menyenangkan. Katakan kepada Grecia-chan dan Erica-chan bahwa makanan dan suasananya sangat indah. Mereka sudah repot-repot mencarikan tempat yang seindah ini. Benarkan Ulquiorra? " Kata Orihime seraya tersenyum kearah Leo lalu kearah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pun hanya mengangguk lalu berkata, " Benar itu. Kami sangat berterima kasih " dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Leo yang sudah terbiasa dengan nada bicara pamannya si kembar yang lebih dingin dari pada Ulquiorra pun hanya tersenyum kembali.

" Berterima kasihnya nanti saja, kalian masih belum melihat semua tempat yang Grecia-sama dan Erica-sama pesankan untuk kalian. Mungkin kalau Erica-sama mendengar ini, dia mungkin akan berkata, ' Ah, itu belum seberapa, kalian belum lihat yang lebih bagusnya ' "

Orihime yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dan Ulquiorra pun hanya diam saja seperti biasa.

" Kalau begitu mari saya antar ke mobil " Kata Leo seraya menunjukkan jalan kepada sang penganti baru.

Sesampainya di tempat mobil mereka berada, Leo pun langsung memencet kendali otomatis sang mobil untuk membuka kunci mobil.

Lalu Leo mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke mobil.

Hari ini mobilnya adalah Maybach 62 sedan.

Setelah mereka masuk ke mobil, mobil pun di nyalakan. Setelah di nyalakan, suasana di mobil pun terasa nyaman, karena Leo sang supir memasang lagu klasik dari jaman barokh sampai jaman romantis.

Sungguh indah dan menyejukkan hati.

" Anu...Leo-san. Aku tidak tahu kamu suka lagu klasik " Kata Orihime seraya menggandeng tangan Ulquiorra.

Nada yang di alunkan di lagu itu sangat damai dan romantis, sangat menyejukkan hati.

" Oh ini? ini adalah koleksi Erica-sama untuk mobil ini. Dan untuk mobil lain ada lagi dan juga, saya suka lagu klasik " Kata Leo seraya melihat kearah jalan di depannya.

" Jadi sebetulnya Grecia-chan dan Erica-chan tinggal di mana? Sepertinya mereka memiliki rumah yang banyak "

" Hmmnn..iya, mereka mempunyai rumah yang banyak. Seperti rumah cabang. Itu karena...mungkin bisa di bilang ini mereka mendapatkan warisan dari orang tua mereka yang sudah meninggal. Setelah Mr. Tsukishiro dan Mrs Ferranov meninggal, saham dan barang berharga yang di tinggalkan mereka di serahkan kepada Mr. Dragunov, Paman si kembar dari keluarga Mrs. Ferranov sepertiga nya untuk kepentingan mendesak kalau-kalau ada sesuatu terjadi diantara kedua kakak si kembar dan si kembar sendiri. Dan selebihnya di berikan kepada si kembar dan kakak-kakannya " Beber Leo seraya menyetir.

" Eh kakak-kakaknya? Aku tidak tahu kalau Grecia-chan dan Erica-chan punya kakak "

" Ya mereka merahasiakannya tentang mereka, karena ini demi kepentingan kakak-kakanya dan si kembar. Kakak-kakanya adalah seorang detektif yang sangat jenius, sejak kecil sudah di kirim ke sekolah untuk anak jenius. Walau waktu mereka bayi sampai mereka kelas 5 SD si kembar tak pernah bertemu denan kakak-kakak mereka, Mereka tetap yakin bahwa kedua kakak mereka akan kembali. Lalu pada suautu saat.."

_Flashback_

_" Yoo Anybody home? Gees they where are they ? " Kata seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai hair style Bob berwarna kuning, mengenakan jaket kulit dan beberapa aksesoris Gothic terlihat di pakainannya._

_" Mana refrigatornya, semoga saja ada es krim " Kata seorang laki-laki di belakang pria berambut kuning itu._

_Rambutnya berwarna Hitam kelam bagai malam dan style nya yang acak-acakan, membuat Si kembar ketakutan._

_Grecia dan Erica yang masih berumur 8,5 tahun takut menghadapi orang itu._

_Biasanya paman mereka lah yang akan mengusir orang asing yang tidak di kenal yang berniat menyakiti mereka, tapi karena paman mereka sedang ada tugas di tempat militer nya, mereka pun harus menghadapinya sendiri. Tapi mereka terlalu takut._

_' Kemana bibi Laurent...kami takut? ' kata mereka membatin menanyakan kemana bibi mereka yang biasanya mendampingi mereka._

_Setelah beberapa lama Bibi mereka tidak kunjung keluar, mereka pun terlalu takut untuk menghadapi mereka. Jadi mereka mempunyai ide._

_" Grace, aku dapat ide " Kata Erica dengan berbisik kearah kakanya._

_" Apa itu? "_

_" Rangkaian air "_

_"Ide Bagus, Aku ambil air "_

_"Aku yang merangkai ya "_

_Setelah semenit kemudian._

_Sang lelaki berambut kuning pun terkena balon air tepat di kuping nya, sehingga satu kupingnya yang terkena balon air jadi bindeng, tidak bisa mendengar._

_" HOY, SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR TUH. KURANG AJAR " lalu dia pun meraba pinggang nya._

_" Sial, aku tidak membawa senjata "_

_Kemudian sang pria berambut kuning itu pun berjalan mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan mukanya dan rambutnya._

_Lalu tanpa sang pria menyadari, dia pun menyenggol seutas benang bangunan yang kuat._

_GUDUBRAK!_

_Lalu terdengar suara, " JATUUUUU..H "_

_Lalu sang lelaki berambut kuning pun melihat keatas._

_Ternyata diatas sang lelaki itu ada se baskom besar air yang akan menimpa kepala sang lelaki._

_BYUUUUR_

_Sang lelaki pun basa kuyup._

_" FUCKING SHIT, HEH KELUAR LO BANGSAT...JANGAN MAIN DI KANDANG DOANG "_

_Lalu lelaki yang berambut hitam pun mendekati sang lelaki berambut kuning seraya berkata, " Heh, berisik banget sih. Bisa tenang gak sih "_

_Sang lelaki berambut kuning pun memberi death glare kearah lelaki yang berambut hitam. Lalu berkata, " lo liat kan gw basah kuyup kayak gini gara-gara si brengsek yang main di kandang doang ini "_

_Lalu Sang lelaki berambut hitam pun mencium bau dari cairan yang berada di lelaki kuning._

_" kamu kena pemutih "_

_" WHAT? Pemutih? Anjing banget sih nih orang "_

_Setelah selang beberapa waktu, cairan ketiga pun di lancarkan._

_Sesaat setelah sang lelaki kuning berusaha untuk berdiri, di bantu oleh pria berambut hitam, cairan hitam pun dilancarkan menuju kolam renang._

_Sang pria berambut kuning itu pun tergelincir karena cairan itu dan itu juga mebuat sang pria berambut hitam ikut jatuh._

_Dan mereka tergelincir menuju kolam renang._

_" WAAAAAH "_

_Dan mereka pun terjatuh ke kolam renang._

_Setelah mereka muncul kepermukaan._

_" Butset dah...hah..hah..hah..tadi itu oli ya? " Kata pria berambut kuning._

_" Iya...ini orang piter juga, tapi dari caranya kemungkinan ini karya anak kecil. Tapi anak kecil yang membuat ini..."_

_Lalu pria berambut Hitam pun menoleh kearah pria berambut kuning seraya berkata, " jangan-jangan mereka "_

_Pertamanya sang pria berambut kuning tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan si pria berambut hitam._

_" Mungkin juga..."_

_Kemudian suara ketawa anak kecil pun keluar dari balik bayangan sinar ruangan tadi._

_Kemudian dua sosok anak kecil pun terlihat sedang tertawa, menertawai mereka._

_" Hahahahaha kita berhasil grace, kita membuat mereka tak bisa keluar dari kolam renang "_

_" Jaga sikap mu Er, mereka kan tamu tak di undang kita. Walau begitu kamu harus jaga bicaramu "_

_Dua pria itu pun speechless melihat apa yang mereka lihat._

_Dan pandangan itu di sadari oleh Erica._

_" Apa yang kamu lihat, Kamu melihat keanehan kakak ku yang berambut putih hah ? " Katanya dengan lagak preman kecilnya._

_" Erica...sudah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, aku sudah terbiasa kok " Kata Grecia seraya tersenyum kepada adik kembarnya._

_" Tapi kak.."_

_"Sudah lah Erica...biar aku yang bicara" Lalu Grecia pun menoleh kearah kedua orang yang terlihat diam saja dari tadi._

_" Kalian siapa? Mau apa kalian kemari ? kalau kalian berniat ingin menyandra kami, kami sudah mengepung kalian di kolam renang itu. Kami sudah pasang lem super di sekeliling kolam. Kalian tak akan bisa keluar "_

_Lalu sang pria berambut hitam pun mulai berkata, " ini kediaman tuan Dragunov kan? "_

_" Benar " Kata Grecia._

_" Dimana Tuan dan nyonya pemilik pertama kediaman ini? "_

_" Mereka sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Apa kau bodoh, beritanya sudah tersebar luas kan? "_

_" Tidak di Inggris, tepatnya di sekolah St. Quil "_

_Dengan begitu, Grecia dan Erica pun mulai menyadari nama sekolah itu, sekolah yang orang tuanya dulu saran kan. Sekolah anak jenius._

_Grecia pun menyadari siapa-siapa yang berada di sekolah itu. Kakak-kakaknya._

_" Siapa nama orang tua kami ? " Kata Grecia._

_Erica yang mendengar itu sedikit kaget, lalu berkata, " Grace? "_

_Tapi Grecia menghiraukan perkataan Erica._

_"Jawab pertanyaan ku "_

_" Carl James Tsukishiro dan Sisca Ferranov "_

_" Siapa kakak pertama dan kedua kami ? "_

_" Luke Leonid dan Mikhail Kirill "_

_Mendengar itu, Grecia pun langsung menengok kearah Erica seraya berkata, " Er...mereka..kakak kita "_

_" Huh? "_

_" Mereka kakak kita...Kak luke dan kak Mike. Kau dengar sendiri kan tadi... "_

_Mendengar penjelasan tadi, Erica dan Grecia pun langsung berlari kearah kolam renang lalu menceburkan diri ke Kolam renang._

_Mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan basah mereka nantinya, mereka hanya menginginkan pelukan dari kedua kakak tersayang mereka yang tak pernah mereka temui. Dan sekarang mereka temukan._

_" KAKAAAAK HWAAAAA KENAPA BARU PULANG SEKARANG HUEEEE..." kata Erica seraya memeluk kedua kakaknya seraya menangis._

_" Hueee...k-kenapa kakak tidak pulang " Kata Grecia sesegukan seraya memeluk kakak pertama dan keduanya, Luke dan Mikhail._

_End Of Flashback_

" ...Mereka sangat kangen dan mereka menghabisakan waktu mereka di kolam renang dengan kakak-kakak mereka sampai paman mereka menemukan mereka berada di kolam renang. Mr. Dragunov sampai memarahi mereka karena apa yang mereka lakukan dengan kolam renang Dan juga Tuan muda Luke dan Tuan muda Mike sampai kena marah karena asal masuk ke rumah tanpa memberitahu pihak rumah. Tapi pada akhirnya, Mr. Dragunov memberi salam selamat datang kepada mereka lalu menjelaskan semuanya " beber Leo kepada Orihime.

Orihime yang mendengar itu pun Antusias karena cerita kehidupan Si kembar yang unik.

" Lalu, apa kabarnya Luke-san dan Mike-san ? "

" Mereka sudah tiada, di bunuh oleh penjahat yang bersangkutan dalam _case_ yang mereka selidiki. Tuan muda Luke meninggal setengah tahun setelah itu, di bulan November dan Tuan muda Mike meninggal di awal tahun 2010. Si kembar sangat Shock sesaat setelah mereka mendengar kakak-kakaknya meninggal, tapi yang paling shock adalah Erica, sesaat setelah mendengar Tuan muda Mike meninggal. Tuan muda Mike adalah kakak sekaligus idola kedua setelah paman nya di keluarga kami. Tuan muda Mike lah yang sering menjemput Erica dari sekolahnya dan Tuan muda Mike juga yang mengenalkan pacarnya ke pada Erica, hanya Erica. Mereka sangat akrab dan sifat mereka hampir sama... " Beber Leo dengan muka sedikit sedih tapi di paksakan untuk senyum.

Kemudian Leo pun meneruskan kembali perkataannya.

" Kalau tidak ada Tuan Dragunov, mereka sudah sebatang kara. Tidak ada yang bisa merawat dan mejaga mereka "

Orihime yang mendengar itu hanya terlihat sedih dan merenung.

Betapa menyakitkannya kehidupan si kembar.

Di tinggal orang tua meninggal.

Di tinggal Kedua kakak yang mereka sayangi.

Sungguh malang nasib mereka.

Leo yang melihat raut wajah Orihime yang menggambarkan dia ingin menangis, menceriakan keadaan kembali.

" Tapi tenang saja Orihime-san. Si kembar adalah anak yang kuat, tidak pantang menyerah. Sama seperti kakak-kakaknya. Their spirit always be with them "

Orihime yang mendengar itu pun hanya kaget mendengar seorang supir bisa berbahasa Inggris juga.

" Leo-san bisa bahasa inggris? "

" Ahahahaha, saya bisa bahasa Inggris, Rusia, Jepang,Prancis dan Spanyol. Semua Pelayan di kediaman Dragunov bisa berbahasa Inggris, Rusia, Jepang dan Prancis. Dan karena saya dari Spanyol, maka saya bisa bahasa Spanyol "

Orihime pun hanya terpukau mendengar kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh juga anggota di kediaman Dragunov itu.

' Pasti semua orang yang berada di kediaman itu di seleksi sangat ketat dan memiliki tingkat akademik yang bagus '

Setelah beberapa Menit kemudian, Sampailah mereka di pusat pembuatan batik tenun khas Bali.

" Iyak. Disini tempat kita singgah untuk hari ini. Disini kalian akan tour bersama tour guide dan kalian bisa berbelanja di traditional market di sebelahnya " Kata Leo.

" Oke, terima kasih banyak " Kata Orihime seraya menggandeng Ulquiorra.

" Ya, selamat bertamasya. Dan oh iya, ini ada kamera yang di belikan untuk kalian dari Tuan Dragunov "

" Ah tidak perlu repot-repot " Kata Orihime seraya melambaikan tangannya, menolak.

" Ah sudah, terima saja. Hadiah ini adalah hasil dari jerih payah si kembar untuk membuat pamannya membeli hadiah untuk kalian. Dengan begini kalian bisa memajang kenang-kenangan di rumah baru kalian "

" T-tapi..."

" Oh sudah lah, ambil dan gunakan. Kalian tidak mau waktu kalian berdua tidak dikenangkan? Setidaknya ini untuk mengingatkan seperti apa Indonesia itu, khususnya Bali "

Dengan helaan nafas, Orihime pun mengambil kamera itu seraya berkata, " Baiklaaah "

Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan mobil yang merek tumpangi.

Disana, mereka di sambut oleh tour guide yang sangat ramah dan yah lumayan cantik khas Indonesia.

Sang tour guide pun memperkenalkan diri kepada para tourist nya.

Stelah meperkenalkan diri, sang tour guide pun memulai guide nya. dari macam-maca batik, jenis-jenisnya dan sebagainya ia sebutkan dan jelaskan. Dari Makna dan corak ia jelaskan dan juga dari legenda nya dan siapa- siapa saja yang biasanya memakai batik atau tenun tertentu.

Di sela-sela penjelasan, biasanya ada sesi tanya jawab.

Di sana, Ulquiorra dan Orihime mebdapatkan pelajaran tentang bagaimana menjadi suami istri yang baik dan benar.

Dan mereka akhirnya tahu, ada beberapa batik yang memiliki makna romantic dan sebagainya.

Setelah acara guide nya sudah selesai, tinggalah mereka berduaan melalang buana di tempat itu.

Akhirnya mereka pun selesai meilihat-lihat pembuatan Batik tenun, mereka pun menuju ke tempat kerajinan perak.

Perjalanan pun terasa sebentar, karena jarak pembuatan batik tenun dan kerajinan perak lumayan tidak jauh.

Sesampainya mereka disana, pertama kali mereka melihat berbagai macam bentuk perak dan juga sebagainya yang terbuat dari perak.

Di sana juga tersedia tour guide, disana mereka diajak berkeliling menuju tempat pembuatan perak dan sebagainya.

Orihime pun terlihat sangat senang dan entah kenapa, Ulquiorra juga terlihat senang.

Mungkin karena ini menyangkut hal baru, maka dia ingin mempelajarinya lebih dalam, tentang Bali dan se isinya.

Selama sang tour guide menjelaskan pembuatan perak dan juga bagaimana perak bisa di karyakan, Ulquiorra dan Orihime sangat antusias. Sampai-sampai sang tour guide nya sweatdrop melihat pasangan ini sangat antusias.

' Pasangan yang serasi ' batin sang tour guide.

Setelah mereka melewatkan sesi tour, mereka pun memasuki area market.

Disana Orihime melihat hasil dari pembuatan perak yang dia lihat tadi menjadi barang-barang yang cantik dan sangat mengagumkan.

Setelah Orihime melihat-lihat stock yang ada, matanya pun tertuju kepada kalung yang bertuliskan " Ties of Love pedant " dari Swarovski di rak khusus International Stock.

Lalu dia melihat harg yang dicantumkan di kalung itu.

Dan harganya selangit dan tidak bisa di jangkau oleh uang yang Orihime punya.

Dan dia tidak mungkin meminta uang Si kembar lagi. Mereka sudah membantu mereka lebih dari cukup.

Dia tidak mau menyusahkan mereka lagi.

Di lain pihak, Ulquiorra melihat muka sang istri muram lalu menghela nafas. Matanya tertuju pada kalung yang berwarna merah Rubi itu.

Dia pun berjalan menuju Istrinya seraya berkata, " Kamu mau? "

Orihime pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Lalu berkata, " Tapi uang ku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli ini " seraya menghela nafas. Mengingat harganya yang terlalu mahal untuk Orihime.

Lalu dengan santainya, Ulquiorra merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

Lalu dia memanggil penjual yang menjaga stock itu.

" Iya bisa saya bantu tuan? "kata sang penjual kepada Ulquiorra.

" Ini berapa harganya? "Kata Ulquiorra seraya menunjuk kearah kalung yang di inginkan Orihime.

" Ini harganya $90 "

" Saya beli. "

Orihime yang mendengar itu hanya kaget.

" Ulqui, kamu mau membelikannya? "

Seraya merogoh dompetnya, Ulquiorra pun berkata, " Iya, kamu mau kan? "

"Mau, tapi dari mana uang nya? " Kata Orihime bingung.

Dan memang benar, Ulquiorra selama ini belum mulai bekerja. Walau dia sudah di terima di beberapa perusahaan ternanma seperti Qatar Shell, tapi kontrak kerjanya belum di mulai. Dia akan mulai bekerja sebulan setelah Bulan madu ini berakhir.

Ulquiorra sambil memberikan sebuah kartu ATM. ( huh ATM? Emang di hueco mundo ada ATM? )

Orihime jelas bingung Kartu ATM macam apa yang di berikan kepada sang penjual itu.

"Ulqui kartu apa itu? Aku tidak tahu hueco mundo ada ATM? " Kata Orihime bingung dengan kartu yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana itu.

" Ini memang kartu ATM, tapi bukan kartu ATM aku. Ini kartu ATM Aizen yang di titip kan padaku. Kamu tidak berpikir selama kamu berada di Hueco Mundo, makanan selalu ada seperti sulap kan? " Kata Ulquiorra dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Kalau di pikir-pikir, perkataan Ulquiorra benar. Tidak mungkin semua makanan yang aku makan selama di Hueco Mundo ada dengan natural di sana. Dan tak pernah ada kasuk Stock makanan habis disana.

' Aku baru tahu kalau Aizen punya ATM disini...sungguh mengejutkan ' kata Orihime mebantin.

Dan memang benar, sungguh tidak mungkin kalau semua makanan yang dia makan dan minuman yang diaminum ada di Hueco Mundo. Jadi ini rahasianya ya...

Setelah membayar semua yang harus di bayar disana, akhirnya Ulquiorra mendapatkan apa yang di ingingkan nya.

Ulquiorra pun membuka bungkus kalung tersebut, berncana memasangkannya di leher sang istri nya yangmanis itu.

" Kemarikan leher mu " Kata Ulquiorra Seraya memegang kalung yang akan di pakaikannya ke Orihime.

Orihime pun mengangkat rambutnya dan mempersilahkan Ulquiorra memasangkan kalung tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya kalung yang dia ingin pasang, tempat untuk mencantolkan nya susah untuk di pasangkan.

' kok susah sih? ' kata Ulquiorra membatin.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra mendekatkan matanya ke sang cantolan kalung tersebut. Akibatnya, nafas Ulquiorra terkena tengkuk Orihime.

Bulu kuduk Orihime mulai meremang akibat nafas Ulquiorra yang dingin itu dan juga muka Orihime mulai memerah satu tingkat dari biasanya.

' Sabar Orihime, Sabar '

Setelah Ulquiorra berhasil mencantolkan cantolan yang kecil itu, dia pun mengajak Orihime pergi ketempat lain karena mereka sudah selesai disini.

Setelah mereka menemukan Leo, mereka pun langsung pergi ketempat wisata lainnya.

Selama di jalan Orihime menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ulquiorra seraya berkata, " Ulquiorra, terima kasih ya "

Lalu tangan Ulquiorra bergerak kearah pundak Orihime lalu merangkul Orihime.

Dia pun berkata, " juntos, amada esposa ".

Dari kaca supir, Leo bisamelihat betapa sayangnya Ulquiorra kepada Orihime dan juga sepertinya Ulquiorra adalah orang spanyol.

Sesama orang spanyol, dia bisa mengartikan apa yang Ulquiorra katakan.

' Sungguh romantis ' katanya membantin.

Selama di perjalanan, Orihime sangat senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan Ulquiorra.

Dia selalu memaikannya, memengangnya, merabanya tanpa sepengetahuan Ulquiorra.

Setelah sampai di tempat wisata Goa gajah, mereka pun keluar dari mobil.

" Iyak ini adalah Goa Gajah, dari sini aku yang akan meng-guide kalian ",Kata Leo memakirkan mobilnya lalu mengunci mobil dengan remote otomatis.

Setelah menuruni tangga yang tersedia, tibalah mereka ke pekarangan Goa gajah.

Disana Leo mulai menerangkan semua yang dia ketahui dari asal muasal mengapa dinamakan Goa Gaja, dan menunjukkan satu persatu patung yang tersedia dan juga peninggalan siapa ini dan sebagainya. Dari sejarah nya dia ungkap semua.

Seperti kebanyakan Tour Guide, dia mengadakan sesi Tanya jawab. Disini mereka mendapatkan pemandangan yang sangat menarik dan menawan.

Kemudian Orihime ingat tentang kamera yang diberikan nya dari paman si kembar.

Dia pun membuka tempatnya lalu mulai mengambil beberapa foto dari tempat tersebut.

" Ulquiorra ayo lihat sini "Kata Orihime seraya mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

Ulquiorra pun menengok dengan tatapan biasanya.

Orihime pun tanpa membuang-buang waktu mengambil foto dari Ulquiorra tersebut.

" Whiew Ulquiorra kamu memang ganteng. Mau di lihat dari sudut mana pun, tetap ganteng " Kata Orihime menggoda Ulquiorra.

" Onna..." Kata Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Hahahahaha kamu tersipu ya Ulquiorra "

" Tidak "

" Ahahaha kelihatan sekali bohong nya " Katanya Orihime seraya meraih tangan Ulquiorra lalu menariknya mendekaiti dirinya.

Ulquiorra pun kaget mendapati dirinya mendekat kearah Orihime.

" Hey Leo, tolong foto kami " kata Orihime.

" Tentu "

Lalu Orihime menyerahkan kamera yang ada di genggamannnya itu ke Leo.

Leo pun mengambil beberapa foto Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang sedang merangkul, mincium pipi dan juga Mencium bibir.

Setelah sesi foto dan sesi guide selesai, sekarang saatnya untuk makan siang.

Karena hari sudah mulai siang, dan perut mereka sudah mulai berbunyi terlebih Orihime.

Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Goa Gajah dan menuju Kintamani untuk makan siang.

Setelah sesampainya di Kintamani, mereka pun mencari restaurant yang bagus yang sudah di pesan oleh Si kembar.

Setelah mereka menemukan nya, mereka pun mencari tempat parkir. Selagi Leo mencari parkir, Leo menyarankan kepada Ulquiorra dan Orihim euntuk makan terlebih dahulu. Karena Leo orang Spanyol, dia tidak terlalu suka makan nasi. Jadi dia sudah menyediakan makanannya sendiri yaitu roti selai dan Cheese burger.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime mengikuti apa yang disarankan Leo. Mereka pun pergi menuju restaurant tersebut.

Disana, mereka langsung di sambut dengan hangat oleh sang pelayan dan menunjukkan tempat reservation mereka.

Disana, mereka melayani diri sendiri. Buffet.

Mereka pun mengambil apa yang mereka ingin makan.

Ada ayam goring, nasi goring, teriyaki, sushi dan sebagainya.

Setelah mereka mengambil apa yang mereka ingin makan, mereka pun pergi menuju meja mereka yang menghadap persis pemandangan Gunung Batur yang menakjubkan.

Mereka pun sangat takjub melihat Gunung tersebut dari posisi yang sangat mengeksplosit kan Gunung Batur tersebut. Khusus nya Orihime.

Mereka pun makan dengan santai dan nyaman.

Sesekali mereka jeda dengan pembicaraan kecil seperti memuji bagaimana Indonesia atau bagaimana Aizen bisa mempunyai Kartu ATM yang tidak jelas itu dan sebagainya.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka pun membayar apa yang mereka makan.

Karena ini buffet, atau kata lainnya bisa makan sepuasnya dan juga Si kembar yang sudah membayar makanan mereka. Mereka pun langsung pergi ke tempat mobil mereka berada.

Dengan Leo yang siap siaga, mereka pun langsung pergi ke tempat selanjutnya, ke Pura Tirtha Empul di Tampak Siring.

Di sana daerah pegunungan, jadi daerah disana sedikit dingin dan jalannya menanjak.

Karena baju Orihime yang terbuka di daerah punggung nya, punggung nya pun merasa dingin.

Ulquiorra pun mengetahui bahwa Orihime kedinginan, jadi dia membuka jaket hitamnya lalu menberikannya ke Orihime seraya berkata, " bodoh, seharusnya kamu bawa jaket tadi "

Orihime pun hanya tersenyum kearah suaminya seraya berkata, "terimaka saih Ulquiorra "

Senyum itu selalu membuat Ulquiorra seperti meleleh, entah kenapa.

Sesampainya mereka Pura Tirtha Empul, Orihime pun langsung memakai jaket Ulquiorra karena udara di situ lumayan dingin.

Lalu mereka pun memasuki daerah pura tersebut.

Mereka pun berfoto-foto ria, khusus nya Orihime yangmemaksa Ulquiorra untuk berfoto denganya.

Mereka pun menjelajahi tempat tersebut. Setiap mereka Orihime melihat sesuatu yang menarik, dia pun langsung mem foto objek tersebut.

Udara yang menyegarkan dan tempat yang penuh pepohonan, mereka seperti kembali ke masa prasejarah yang ada di sana.

Kembali ke alam.

Ulquiorra yang jarang melihat ini semua atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali, Sangat antusias melihat ini semua. Begitu juga dengan sang istri.

Dan kebetulan juga, ada acara mandi disana.

Mereka pun langsung menghampiri tempat mandi untuk para penganut Hindu di sini.

Dari kalangan pria maupun wanita, mereka berdoa di salah satu kuil. Setelah mereka selesai berdoa, mereka pun memasukkan badannya di kolam yang di namakan kolam Tampak Siring.

Mereka berdua melihat cara umat Hindu di Bali berdoa.

Dan Orihime pun memotret mereka.

Hari pun sudah sore, mungkin hampir menjelang malam.

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu lalu menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Tempat selanjutnya adalah Ke Garuda Wisata Kencana, melihat tari Kecak Api.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka pun menghampiri tempat resepsionis. Disana mereka di berikan kertas khusus untuk memudahkan mereka mengetahui jalan cerita dari tari kecak ini.

Tari kecak ini adalah Tari yang berdasarkan makna wayang atai lebih mudahnya cerita legenda yang di tarikan.

Ceritanya tentang Seorang dewi yang bernama Shinta yang sedang bermain di hutan lalu menemukan se ekor rusa emas.

Dia pun igin mengambilnya, tapi sang rusa pergi lari dari dirinya.

Shinta terus mengejar sang rusa tersebut.

Setelah ia berhasil menangkapnya, ternyata sang rusa adalah jebakan Rahwana, sang raja dari makhluk jahat untuk menculik Shinta dan membuat Shinta menjadi miliknya, menikahinya.

Shinta pun bersedih, dia tidak mau kalau berpisah dengan Rama sang suaminya.

Tapi Rahwana tidak peduli dengan perasaan Shinta yang bersedih. Dia pun membawa Shinta ke istananya.

Di sana Shinta sangat sedih dan gunda dan di lain tempat, Rama pun sangat marah atas kejadian ini.

Rama pun bertekat untuk menolong Shinta dan membunuh Rahwana yang berani menculik dan berniat membuat belahan hatinya menjadi miliknya.

Rama pun meminta bantuan raja para kera, Anoman untuk membantunya.

Anoman pun setuju untuk membantu Rama.

Dia pun memanggil bala bantuan seperti tentara keranya dan Garuda untuk membantu Rama.

Di lain tempat Shinta sangat sedih dan gundah. Dia pun terus menangis di tempatnya.

Tapia da Janur kuning yang membuatnya sedikit ceria dan meberi kabar baik kepada Shinta.

Shinta pun sedikit terhibur mendengar bahwa sang suami pergi menolong nya.

Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Sang suami lagi.

( Author note : mari kita sekip acara bertarungnya )

Dan karena Rama tidak berhasil mengalahkan Rahwana, Anoman pun yang bertindak.

Setelah Rahwana mati di tangan Anoman, Anoman pun menghampiri kedua suami istri itu. Lalu membebaskan mereka.

Dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

( Author note : Back to the real story )

Tarian kecak pun sudah di mulai.

Para penari sangat gemulai memaikan perannya dan tarian yang harus seperti ini dan itu.

Dandanan mereka pun unik unik. Untuk Rahwana, mereka mendandani nya dengan cukup mengerikan. Cukup untuk menakuti tikus di kolong-kolong.

Untuk Anoman, mereka mendandani nya dengan costum monyet dan sang penari pun bergaya layaknya monyet. Loncat kesana kemari.

Dan sebagainya.

Gerakan para pemain pun sangat luwes dan halus, sesuai dengan karakter mereka masing-masing.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun sangat menikmati acara tersebut.

Mungkin bisa dibilang sangat menikmati nya.

Ulquiorra, sesekali memainkan rambut Orihime.

Tidak cukup dengan memainkan rambut Orihime, dia pun merangkul Orihime, membuat Orihime sedekat mungkin.

Orihime pun sebagai gantinya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Ulquiorra.

Walau mata Ulquiorra kearah tarian kecak, tapi sebetulnya dia melihat ke arah sang istrinya yang cantik ini.

Dua jam kemudian, acara pun berakhir.

Mereka pun menghampiri tempat parker, mencari Leo. Tapi tanpa di cari, Leo sudah menghampiri mereka.

Sekarang hari sudah malam, ini saatnya makan malam.

Di mobil, perut Orihime terus berbunyi. Dan itu membuat Orihime malu.

Leo yang melihat muka Orihime mulai memerah dua tingkat dari biasanya, hanya tertawa seraya berkata, " hahahaha pasti kalian berdua lapar. Sekarang saat nya dinner. Jadi tidak heran. Aku akan membawa kalian ke seafood restaurant di Jimabaran. Tempatnya bagus dan cocok untuk pasangan pengantin baru seperti kalian. Sama seperti sebelumya, ini sudah rencana Si kembar "

" T-terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan " Kata Orihime malu-malu.

" Ahahaha sama-sama "

Sesampainya di Jimbaran seperti biasanya, mereka pun langsung ke restaurant yang di tunjuk Leo.

Di sana, Ulquiorra dan Orihime di sambut hangat oleh pramusaji disana, lalu di tunjukkan meja reservation mereka.

Dan ternyata sang pramusaji menunjuk kearah Meja no XI yang persis di atas pantai putih. Atau bisa di bilang, pas di tengah pantai.

Memang disana sangat mengagumkan, bisa melihat pantai di malam hari dan tema makan malam kali ini adalah Candle light.

Sangat mengagumkan.

Dan juga suasana Pinggir laut yang sangat mengagumkan.

Begitu Indah.

Kemudian sang pramusaji pun menawarkan menu yang ada di situ.

Setelah Ulquiorra dan Orihime memilih apa yang mereka inginkan untuk makan malam kali ini. Akhirnya Sang pramu saji pun pergi untuk menyiapakan pesanan mereka berdua.

Selama masa penantian pesanan berlangsung, Orihime pun memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang tentang tarian Kecak Api tadi.

Tentang menariknya pertunjukkan tadi dan sebagainya.

Ulquiorra pun meng iyakan apa yang di katakan Orihime dan memeberi beberapa statement tentang sendra tari tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun diantar oleh sang Pramusaji tadi.

Mereka makan dengan sangat nyaman dan di iringi oleh lagu yang romantis yang di mainkan oleh staff restaurant tersebut.

Berbagai macam lagu mereka nyanyikan dan di saat yang bersamaan angina laut pun mengiringi juga.

Sungguh malam yang indah dan di langit terlihat beberapa bintang bertaburan.

Makan malam bertema Candle light, di iringi alunan musik indah, di bawah langit berbintang, di pinggir pantai berpasir putih.

Siapa yang tidak mau makan malam yang seperti itu?

Tapi ini lah yang diterima pasangan pengantin baru, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Orihime Schiffer.

Setelah mereka makan malam dan berbincang-bincang. Mereka pun bilang kepada sang pramusaji bahwa semua tagihan di serahkan kepada orang yang bernama Grecia Fedenov dan Erica Cassanov.

Setelah mereka mengurus pembayaran, mereka punpergi ketempat parker Lalu pergi ke Hotel untuk Istirahat.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan dan mengesankan untuk mereka berdua.

Dan Makan mala mini sangat lah indah.

Rencana si kembar sangat lah brilian dan bernuansa sangat romantis.

Besok, apa lagi yang akan membuat mereka kagum akan Bali ya?

* * *

OOOOH GOD...FINALLY I`M DONE

Sumpah gw gak tahu harus ngomong apa, Chap ini sangat panjang.

Gw akuin itu.

Ya Tuhan...gw cape nulis nih, tangan gw udah gempor kayak apaan tahu...

Oh ya untuk flashback dan cerita tentang keluarga OC saya di dasari dari Death note.

Luke Leonid = L Lawliet

Mikhail Kirill = Mihael Keehl

Mr/Tuan Dragunov = Sergei Dragunov dari Tekken ( paman ku X3 )

Mereka adalah tokoh fav saya dan gw nganggep mereka sebagai keluarga saya.

Dan apa yang terjadi dengan OC saya adalah kejadian yang saya alami setelah tahu mereka mati. ( Tch, dasar Kira bangsat )

Gw ubah namanya karena ini bukan cerita Crossover, jadi gw gak mau melanggar aturan.

Yah mengikuti apa kata kakak ( ngarep )

Btw, Ulqui di sini jadi romantic ya?

Yah biarkanlah, gw lagi pingin liat sisi romatis mereka. Jadi inget pas di ceritain mas pacaran nya Ortu. Malu gw dengernya Xp

Yah pada intinya begitu...

Kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan lagi tentang ke tidak mengertian cerita ini dan sebagainya, bisa Rivew atau tanya di PM

Oke untuk sekali lagi, saya minta maaf tentang cerita OC saya. Gw sebetulnya bermaksud untuk membuat itu sebagai topic pembicaraan Orihime dan Leo aja, tapi ke terusan. Jadi nya begini dah

Dan juga tentang Ulquiorra, saya lupa memberitahukan kalian semua kalau Ulqui di dalam gigai, BUKAN jadi manusia.

Kalo manusia vers nya mah buat SG doang.

Gomene Minna –sujud-sujud ke reader-

Grimm : wih...panjang banget dah...

Me : makanya grimm, aku cape nulisnya

Grimm : kok nuansa sexnya cuman sedikit sih, kebanyakan cuman jalan-jalan doang?

Me : Oh itu...ehh..gimana ya...Oh ya, itu untuk Chap selanjutnya. Oke mari kita beri teaser dulu. Nanti akan ada adegan sex di kapal pesiar. Tapi itu untuk next chap.

Grimm : whieh...bagus tuh ( lumayan buat teasing si kalong kalo gw punya fotonya )

Me : lo punya niat buruk ya

Grimm : gak kok...gak, biasa aja –pure smile-

Me : mencurigakan _

Grimm : yah sudah lah...lupakan. lo mesen Es krim kan? Nih –ngasih es krim-

Me : wah es krimm? Horay...makasih griimm –glomping grimm-

Grimm : -kena glomp- i-iya dah...( ah sebetulnya gw mau minta hentai ama ni anak satu, tai...gara-gara seseorang ngalangin gw, gw jadi gak jadi deh...eh tunggu, gw kan udah naroh obat tidur dosis lumayan tinggi. Jadi pas tidur gw bisa...) –senyum-senyum licik-

Me : Oke semuanya...tolong RnR ya –ngomong sambil makan- souya meumbwutuhkun nyua yao

Grimm : enak?

Me : enak kok –mulai ngerasa ngantuk- huaaaahm kk aku ngantuk ya...apa karena aku laper ya..

Grimm : -nyamperin qana lalu ngegendong qana- sini, gw gendong lo ketempat tidur ( gw )

Me : mnnn makasih...huaaahm badan kamu enak, empuk aku jadi tamba~h...-bener tidur-

Grimm : -senyum iblisnya keluar- sekarang saatnya...tidurlah yang nyenyak putri salju, gw akan melakukan sesuatu yang menarik pada kamu –di bawa ke kamarnya-

~Sesampainya di kamar Grimm, pintu langsung di kunci, di gembok dan sebagainya biar gak ada yang ganggu~

Grimm : Finally, I`ll have you...

Me : ...-tidur dengan nyenyaknya-...RnR ya...Aku mau tidur...cape..RnR yang...banyak ya...-ngigo-

Grimm : iya-iya...nah sekarang gw mulai dari mana ya...( anda semua tahu maksud saya disini kan )


	3. Third Day

Me : hey-hey-hey! Apa kabar semuanya?! Pasti baik-baik aja kan? Well, gw disini sangat baik dang w pengen bilang kalo gw bener-bener minta maaf sama chapter kemaren. Ini adalah chap remark dari Honeymoon in Bali, karena kemaren bener-bener trashie banget dan terkesan kayak dikejer-kejar sama anjing. Damn, I am so sorry folks. But do not worry, I will put things in correct order now. Anyway, Happy Eid'al Fitr for guys who celebrate it!

Grimmy: Errr…Lo bisa banget, puasa-puasa bikin beginian. Setan lo dasar.

Me : Nothing can hold me, my dear grimmy. Only certain things that will hold me~

Ulqui: Bacot dah lo. Gw tahu lo mau ke negeri sepak bola, tapi gak usah sotoy pake bahasa inggris juga. Norak lo…

Me : ngejleb seperti biasa…Fine! Ayo lah, lanjut keun…

OC and this fanfic is mine. Bleach chara is tite's!

REMAKE!

Ps: I think I will make this into 2 chapters…

* * *

**HONEYMOON IN BALI**

**Day 3 (Part1)**

Ci cuit ci ci cuit

Terdengar suara siulan burung yang merdu di luar pintu jendela hotel sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbulan madu. Sang suami yang berada di pelukan hangat istrinya tak mau beranjak, bahkan burung yang ada di luar kamar mereka tahu bahwa sang suami sudah terbangun. Seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi, sang burung tetap bersiul melantunkan irama pagi yang begitu damai. Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah.

Namun pagi yang cerah ini harus berakhir karena suara wekker yang bising, membangunkan sang istri dari mimpinya.

"Ulquiorra…udah pagi ya…"

"Yah begitulah…", katanya masih memeluk istrinya, enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Bagaimana ia tidak enggan, posisinya saat ini bisa dibilang surga dunia yang di idamkan oleh para lelaki terjadi dengan pasangannya. Kepala terletak diantara belahan dada, satu tangan terletak diatas salah satu dada si perempuan. Bukannya ingin mesum atau apa, tapi ini lah yang terjadi oleh Ulquiorra Schiffer dan ia hanya lelaki normal yang ingin merasakan hal ini. Di tambah dengan sekian lama ia menahan untuk tidak menyentuh sang kekasih karena ia tak ingin menyakiti dan membuat Orihime menyesal atas hasratnya. Bukan jaim atau apa, tapi ia hanya tak mau membuat wanita satu-satunya yang membuat harinya berwarna dan menyinari dunianya dengan senyuman cerianya ini menjadi suram dan menyalahkan kebodohannya. Ia hanya ingin dia tetap menjadi mataharinya tetap bersinar dan memberikan kehangatan kepada dirinya yang gelap dan dingin.

Seperti matahari yang membantu bulan yang menyinari dunia di malam hari dan bulan yang membantu matahari untuk tidak terus membakar dunia dengan kehangatannya.

Oke, kembali dengan apa yang terjadi.

Orihime yang masih setengah tidur, menggosok matanya dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain meraih wekker untuk menghentikan deringan si wekker yang mulai terdengar menyebalkan. Setelah menghentikan deringan menyebalkan si wekker, Orihime pun ingin bangun dan menyiapkan apa yang harus disiapkan untuk hari ini. Namun sebelum ia bisa keluar dari tempat tidur, sepasang tangan mempererat pelukannya, menyatakan ia tak boleh kemana-mana.

Tak perlu ia bertanya, ia tahu tangan siapa yang sedang memeluknya dan kepala siapa yang sekarang ada diantara kedua dadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, satu tangannya membelai helaian rambut hitam bagaikan malam tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sang pemilik rambut hitam malam tersebut hanya menghela napas pertanda ia sangat menikmati apa yang Orihime lakukan. Namun waktu berjalan dan mereka mempunyai jadwal yang sudah disediakan oleh sang pemberi kesempatan honeymoon ini.

"Ulquiorra…ayo bangun, nanti kita telat"

Ulquiorra hanya menjawab dengan tambah membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua dada Orihime yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Oh ayolah Ulquiorra, nanti kita ketinggalan bagian sarapan kita", bujuk Orihime seraya membelai rambut sang suami yang halus. Namun hanya dijawab dengan pelukan erat dan berkata, "…emang sekarang jam berapa?".

"Sekarang sudah jam tujuh lebih lima belas menit, dan sarapan dimulai jam 8 ", balas Orihime.

"Lima menit lagi…"

Dan dengan begitu pasangan muda ini masih di atas kasur selama 5 menit kedepan.

Orihime hanya bisa menghela napas selama berada dalam pelukan sang suami. Yang apa boleh dikata, sebetulnya ia masih terasa lelah dengan apa yang terjadi kemaren dan ia masih ingin istirahat. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan Ulquiorra yang melakukan 'itu' semalam, badannya masih terasa lemas. Tanpa disadari, pikirannya terbang ke waktu dimana Ulquiorra melakukannya tadi malam dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas.

Dilain pihak, Ulquiorra tahu apa yang dipikirkan sang istri dan hanya tersenyum puas seraya masih membenamkan dirinya kepelukan sang istri. Kemudian, ia mendongak kearah mata abu-abu Orihime yang terlihat berkaca-kaca akibat apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Saat mata keduanya bertatap, waja Orihime memerah bagaikan buah apel merah yang sangat matang dan itu membuat Ulquiorra memikirkan sesuatu yang akan membuat Orihime lebih memerah.

Tanpa perlu berkata-kata, Ulquiorra beranjak dari posisinya dan memposisikan dirinya berada diatas Orihime. Dengan posisinya, Ulquiorra bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan Orihime yang bingung dan berkaca-kaca. Ia juga melihat betapa merah dan bengkaknya bibir Orihime akibat aktivitas mereka semalam dan itu membuat Ulquiorra ingin melakukannya lagi.

Dalam waktu sekejap saja, Ulquiorra langsung melumat bibir Orihime yang memerah itu dengan lembut namun masih memberikan kesan sedikit kasar. Orihime sendiri hanya terkaget selama beberapa saat tetapi akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan apa yang Ulquiorra mau.

Ciuman demi ciuman bergulir tanpa henti dan Orihime pusing dibuatnya. Di setiap ciuman yang memabukkan itu, Orihime secara insting melingkarkan tangannya di leher Ulquiorra. Membuat Ulquiorra lebih membenamkan ciumannya dan melumat lebih dalam bibir Orihime. Secara tak sadar, Orihime membuat jarak diantara bibirnya dan membuat celah yang dimana menjadi kesempatan lidah Ulquiorra untuk berpetualang didalam.

Tanpa ambil pusing, Ulquiorra langsung menggancar lidah Orihime dan menarik keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Membuat masing-masing lidah beradu dan berdansa dalam iringan sesama. Iringan demi iringan di lancarkan dan membuat sesamanya sulit bernapas, akhirnya memberi jarak untuk mengambil oksigen yang terkuras. Namun sepertinya Ulquiorra tak mau membuang-buang waktu dan kesempatan itu diambil untuk memberikan kiss mark di sekujur leher Orihime.

Dilain pihak, Orihime yang masih pening dengan apa yang terjadi seketika kaget dan merasakan bibir basahdi sekujjur lehernya, mencium dan menghisap lehernya yang putih. Perlakuan itu membuat Orihime mendesah namun karena itu pula ia teringat bahwa mereka harus sarapan dan sarapan yang ada di kafe hotel hanya tersedia sampai jam 10.

"Umm…Ul-Ulquiorra…Sarapannya-"

Namun sebelum Orihime bisa menyelesaikan apa yang ia ingin katakan, Ulquiorra sudah membungkamnya dengan ciumannya dan berakhir dengan lidah mereka beradu lagi.

"…Kalau soal Leo, ia akan menjemput kita pukul 4 sore. Nanti kita telpon resepsionis agar dikirimkan makanan", katanya sesaat ia beranjak dari ciumannya dan berkata di samping kuping Orihime dengan suara yang sedikit serak namun masih memberikan nada dinginnya seperti biasa.

Dengan begitu, Orihime hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan Ulquiorra lakukan dengannya. Ditambah lagi, ini memang kesempatan bagi mereka berdua karena semalam mereka mendapatkan undangan melewati Leo bahwa mereka harus mengikuti pesta ulang tahun pernikahan seorang teman dari santa claus mereka, Erica Cassanov dan Grecia Fedenov.

_**Flashbacks**_

Setelah selesai makan malam di Jimbaran, Leo pun menjemput mereka untuk mengantar ke Hotel dan beristirahat untuk hari esok. Seperti biasa, Leo memperlakukan mereka layaknya tamu penting (walau memang benar mereka adalah tamu penting) dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Setelah mereka sudah didalam mobil, Leo menghidupkan mobilnya dan jalan menuju Hotel.

"Ulquiorra-san, Orihime-san, saya di berikan kabar dari nona Grecia bahwa kalian akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan seorang teman nona saya sebagai pengganti nona", kata Leo seraya memegang kendali mobil.

Mendengar itu, mereka bingung dan menatap satu sama lain. Namun sebelum mereka berkata sesuatu, Leo mengeluarkan sebuah undangan dari kantong bajunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun mengambilnya dan melihat apa yang tertulis di isi amplop tersebut.

Di amplop itu terdapat dua surat, satu surat yang terkesan mewah dan menawan, yang satunya lagi surat yang penuh dengan tulisan tangan yang menawan dan anggun.

"Lebih baik anda membaca surat yang bertulis tangan sebelum membaca undangan tersebut", saran Leo.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime pun mengikuti saran Leo dan membaca surat bertulis tangan terlebih dahulu. Tertulis disana :

_Dear: Schiffers_

_Dengan ini, kalian pasti sudah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Leo._

_Jujur, sebetulnya aku ingin sekali ikut dalam pesta ini, tapi aku memiliki pekerjaan lain yang harus aku kerjakan bersama Erica. Aku tak bisa berkata apa itu pekerjaannya, tapi aku ingin kalian pergi ke pesta tersebut sebagai perwakilan dari kami. Tenang saja, walau kalian tidak mengenal mereka, tapi aku sudah banyak menceritakan kalian kepada pasangan yang berulang tahun ini. _

_Ps: please be in your best behavior because you will go there as our representative. Don't shame me and Erica. Think this as you payment. _

_Grecia_

Dan dengan begitu Ulquiorra melihat surat undangan yang terlampir.

Dear Grecia Fedenov and Family

We have reached our 4th year of marriage. Something to be celebrated!  
On Saturday, 23 February 2013 we would be delighted to have you in our company for a night of Heavy Hors d'oeuvres and cocktails.

The wine and cheese reception starts at 19.00 PM in the Deep Blue Horse Cruise. There will be a dinner and a dance afterwards.

We hope you can join us in our celebration and make it even more special for us.

Best regards, Mr and Mrs Smirnov

Dress code: Black Tie, Evening dress

RSVP: February 18th at 123-456-6544

Setelah melihat kedua surat tersebut, Ulquiorra dan Orihime terdiam sesaat. Apakah ini benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Dilihat dari manapun surat undangan ini sepertinya dibuat untuk kesan formal dan apa benar boleh bila orang luar bisa mengikuti acara ini? Ditambah lagi harus memakai baju formal…

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, Leo pun menjawab apa yang akan di bilang Orihime.

"Tak usah cemas, Nona Grecia sudah bilang untuk menikmati semua perjalanan kalian bukan? Nah, anggap saja ini bagian dari perjalanan kalian dan itu berarti semua sudah di urus dengan sangat detail…Oh, saya hampir lupa. Sekitar pukul 17.00 sore, saya akan menjemput kalian untuk pergi ke tempat selanjutnya. Sebelum jam itu, kalian bisa bebas. Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Nona Grecia juga bilang akan memberikan sesuatu kepada kalian dan harus saya berikan sekitar pukul… 6 sore besok", jelas Leo masih focus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Leo-san, tadi kamu bilang Grecia menitipkan sesuatu besok. Boleh tahu itu apaan?", tanya Orihime penasaran.

Namun sebelum mendapatkan jawabannya, Orihime dijawab oleh tawa kecil Leo.

"…Yah, Nona saya suka sekali dengan kejutan. Terlebih lagi hadiah kejutan. Anggap saja ini adalah kejutan yang bakal kalian dapat. Jadi besok kalian santai saja dan tak perlu bangun pagi", katanya dengan senyum menawan namun masih focus dengan jalan yang ada di depannya.

**Flashback End**

'Yah, kalau memang begitu keadaannya, apa boleh buat. Sudah dua hari kita sibuk dengan semua acara yang di berikan kepada kami dan kita tak bisa sebegini bebasnya. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk jalan sendiri dengan Ulquiorra…', gumam Orihime di benaknya seraya membiarkan Ulquiorra menggerayang dadanya dan memainkan putingnya.

Melihat sang istri tak terlalu menanggap apa yang dilakukannya, Ulquiorra menciumi dasar lehernya sampai ke daun telinga lalu memberikan sedikit rangsangan di daun telinga sang istri untuk membuat perhatiannya terpusat hanya untuk Ulquiorra.

Badan Orihime sekejap menggigil dibuatnya, namun bagi Ulquiorra itu tidak cukup lalu ia berkata, "…Apa yang kau pikirkan…onna", dengan nada dingin nan monotone namun bisa terdengar jelas bahwa ia ingin sekali 'to the point'.

Seketika muka Orihime langsung memanas dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? dengan suara rendah seperti itu ditambah dengan nada nakal, siapa yang tak bereaksi? Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Orihime hanya menggeleng dan membenamkan wajahnya di cekungan leher Ulquiorra untuk menutupi rona merah yang ada di wajahnya saat ini.

Ulquiorra yang melihat istrinya yang seketika menjadi kalem dan rona merah terlihat sampai ke ujung kuping, Ulquiorra tahu sangat tahu kalau perhatian istri kesayangannya ini sudah terfokus hanya untuk dirinya saja. Ia pun tersenyum dalam kemenangan walau tak terlalu terlihat.

Pada saat itu juga, Ulquiorra langsung menjilati daun telinga dan sekujur leher Orihime sampai di belahan dada nya. Salah satu tangan Ulquiorra lalu meremas dan memainkan dada Orihime dan tangan yang satu lagi menyangga dirinya agar tidak terlalu menggencat Orihime.

Dilain pihak, Orihime mulai merasa pening dengan segala perlakuan Ulquiorra kepadanya dan tangannya yang masih melingkar di leher Ulquiorra menarik Ulquiorra untuk mendekapnya lebih dan membuat wajah Ulquiorra di salah dada Orihime. Tanpa perlu pikir lagi, Ulquiorra pun memberikan ciuman di dada tersebut lalu menjilati dan menggigit puting Orihime yang membuat Orihime terkejap sesaat akan sensasinya.

Remasan, ciuman, jilatan dan gigitan yang dilakukan Ulquiorra membuat Orihime menginginkan lebih. Walau ini adalah ketiga kalinya mereka melakukannya, namun Ulquiorra bisa membuat ini seperti malam paling pertama. Entah Ulquiorra terkena imbas salah satu percakapan Nnoitra dan Grimmjow atau mungkin ia memang sudah tahu dari dulu triks dan tips nya dari salah satu buku di perpustakaan Hueco Mundo. Apa pun itu, Orihime yang masih sangat lugu dengan ini semua hanya bisa pasrah dengan sang ahli.

Dengan semua yang dilakukan Ulquiorra, Orihime tak bisa untuk tidak mendesah dan tanpa ia sadari, ia meminta lebih ke Ulquiorra. Rasa nikmat yang diberikan Ulquiorra mulai membuat Orihime tak sabar untuk menerima Ulquiorra sepenuhnya.

"…ummnn…U-Ulquiorra…"

Dengan suara seperti itu, Ulquiorra mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang istri, namun ia masih ingin bermain sedikit dengan sang istri. Ia pun memberikan beberapa sentuhan dan rangsangan di bagian-bagian tertentu vaaginanya, membuat Orihime yang sudah basah menjadi 'lumer' di dalam setiap sentuhannya.

Di lain pihak, Orihime sudah tak tahan lagi dan rasa ini membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia sudah berada di ujung kendali.

Ulquiorra yang merasakan Orihime mulai mendesah dan mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat, pertanda dia sudah ingin, memberhentikan apa yang ia lakukan sebelum Orihime bisa merasakan ujungnya.

Orihime pun yang ujungnya terputus begitu saja oleh Ulquiorra dan tanpa sadar ia memberikan cibiran kepada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tahu mengapa sang istri mencibir dan ini memang apa yang ia inginkan, ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan sang istrinya yang cantik ini.

Setelah melepaskan kendali tangannya di bagian vagina Orihime, ia pun tersenyum kepada Orihime dan memberikan ciuman yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan membiarkannya menadapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sebetulnya, ia sudah mulai tak tahan untuk menguburkan dirinya kedalam hangatnya sang istri, namun ia juga ingin merasakan betapa basahnya sang istri dengan lidahnya. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Orihime dan berlutut demi mensejajarkan posisinya dengan vagina Orihime.

Sesaat dia membuka bibir vagina Orihime, ia di perlihatkan betapa basah sang istri dan ia senang. Namun ini belum cukup, ia pun menjilati semua bagian vagina istri tercintanya dari atas sampai bawah dan sesekali memasukkan lidahnya kedalamnya.

Orihime pun mendesah dan mengesah, mengencangkan dinding-dinding vaginanya dan kedua kakinya mengejang, membuat Ulquiorra kesulitan untuk memberi jarak dirinya dengan vagina Orihime. Mau tidak mau, Ulquiorra harus berdiam disitu, basah dengan semua jus cinta Orihime.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Orihime mengendurkan cengkramannya dan mempersilahkan Ulquiorra untuk bernapas. Dilain pihak, Ulquiorra yang mulutnya sudah basah melepaskan cengkraman Orihime seraya menjilat sisa-sisa jus cinta Orihime yang tertinggal dimulutnya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Ulquiorra, Orihime menggigil tanpa sadar membuat Ulquiorra tersenyum dengan nakalnya. Kemudian, Ulquiorra beranjak keatas Orihime dan memberikan ciuman yang meninggalkan rasa aneh dimulut Orihime. Ia juga melihat kalau Orihime menikmati ciumannya dan itu membuat rasa ingin Ulquiorra bertambah ke titik dimana rasa itu sudah tak terhanakan, membuat 'bagian dari dirinya' terasa sakit karena menginginkan sekali untuk menembus dinding dalam Orihime.

Setelah mereka usai berciuman, Ulquiorra yang tak tahan lagi untuk tidak meleburkan diri kedalam Orihime langsung memposisikan dirinya diapit oleh kedua kaki istri tercintanya dan melaksanakan apa yang sudah menjadi imajinasi semua lelaki kepada kekasih tercintanya.

Desahan demi desahan, dorongan demi dorongan dan tetesan demi tetesan keringat mulai bercampur dengan kenikmatan yang tak bisa di deskripsikan oleh kata-kata semata. Membuat Orihime dan Ulquiorra bersatu dalam padu, bercampur dalam dunia kenikmatan yang membuat mereka melupakan sekitarnya. Burung yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka hanya bisa melantunkan melodinya di luar jendela kamar mereka.

Tubuh mereka beradu bagaikan dansa dalam upacara keagamaan yang sakral untuk para dewa dan membuat apa yang mereka lakukan menjadi erotik, dari suara, gerakan dan kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Kata-kata manis yang mereka katakan kepada sesama bagaikan kalimat mantra sutra di telinga masing-masing yang membuat cinta mereka tumbuh mekar dan menjadikan mereka tak bisa mengungkapkan lebih dari apa yang mereka lakukan.

Aksi lebih kuat reaksinya daripada kata-kata gombal. Itulah yang menjadikan Ulquiorra yang hanya melontarkan dua atau tiga kata-kata manis, membuktikan rasa sayangnya dan meluluh lantahkan semua dinding yang ia bangun untuk dunia. Hanya umtuk membuktikan bahwa Orihime lah yang di persilahkan melihat lemahnya seorang mantan Quatro espada yang menginginkan dunianya tak sama seperti semula, berharap untuk bisa mengharapkan dirinya bisa berada disisi pemilik shun-shun rikka ini yang pada akhirnya di terima dengan lapang dada oleh nya.

Di lain pihak, sang wanita yang menerima apa adanya sang lelaki, merasa bahagia bahwa ia mendapatkan tempat paling istimewa di hidup sang lelaki. Ulquiorra memang bukan dari dunia yang sama dengan Orihime, tapi apa yang ia lakukan dan semuanya kepada Orihime membuat ia berpikir untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua kalinya kepada Ulquiorra. Walau ia tak ingin membandingkan namun apa daya, ia tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya bahwa hanya Ulquiorra lah yang memberikan tempat berbeda di dunianya yang penuh warna namun dipandang sebelah mata oleh banyak orang. Hanya Ulquiorra yang memperlakukan dirinya berbeda dan ia tak segan-segan untuk membuktikan pada dunia kalau dia, Orihime Inoue, adalah orang yang tak pantas dipandang sebelah mata oleh dunia. Bila memang ada, orang-orang tersebut adalah orang bodoh dan pantas di pandang sebelah mata. Dari situ ia bersyukur bisa dipertemukan oleh Ulquiorra walau dalam kesengsaraan pada awalnya.

Didalam dansa tanpa irama yang mereka lakukan, sesekali mereka beradu temu. Sesaat mereka beradu temu, keduanya hanya tersenyum dan ini menjadi kesempatan sang wanita untuk merangkul kekasihnya. Menjadikannya sebagai pegangan layaknya pegangan hidup yang bila dilepaskan, ia akan tersesat dalam kegelapan, begitu juga sang pria. Sang pria pun merangkul sang wanita dengan sangat lembut seakan ia akan remuk bila ia terlalu kencang memeluknya.

Sesaat ia mereka merangkul satu sama lain, mereka pun melepaskan semua yang mereka pendam dan meleburkan semuanya menjadi satu, membuat jiwa dan raga mereka menjadi satu. Di waktu itu pula, mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan yaitu tempat mereka di dunia masing-masing dan juga konfirmasi bahwa ini semua bukalah mimpi. Walaupun di saat yang sama, sesaat mereka merasakan bahwa kahyangan atau langit ketujuh itu ada atau apapun itu namanya, di saat paling terakhir pun, mereka masih berpegangan satu sama lain. Mereka menjadi satu.

_Skip Time_

"Hey Ulquiorra…"

"Hmnn?"

"Aku senang bisa ke Bali sama kamu", katanya kepada sang suami.

Ulquiorra pun tersenyum kepada sang istri dan menggenggam lebih erat tangan sang istri yang seputih susu, sangat kontras dengan tangan Ulquiorra yang pucat. Mereka pun berjalan di pinggiran pantai sambil menikmati deburan ombak yang menghantam kaki mereka. Suasana yang damai nan sunyi membuat suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka menjadi sangat nyaman dan begitu indah.

Seraya bergandengan tangan, mereka menelusuri garis pantai private yang disediakan oleh hotel yang mereka gunakan. Tak hanya berjalan di pantai tersebut, mereka juga melaksanakan makan siang mereka disana. Setelah itu, Orihime terpikirkan untuk membuat istana pantai seperti dulu ia sering membuat istana pantai bersama kakaknya setiap mereka bermain ke pantai.

"Ulquiorra, kita bikin istana pasir yuk!", girang Orihime seraya menggenggam tangan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sesaat terdiam, berpikir akan apa maksudnya istana pasir. Apakah istana yang Orihime maksud itu sama saja dengan istana yang ada di Las Noches? Atau istana yang lain?

"Kamu mau bikin Las Noches disini?", katanya dengan nada bingung namun masih terdapat nada dingin khas nya.

Orihime yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terdiam sesaat, bingung akan pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Namun pada akhirnya ia terkekeh kecil dan tersenyum seraya berkata," Ya tidak lah, Bikin Las Noches disini gak cukup dan gak muat. Las Noches kan gede banget! Kamu pasti belom pernah kan bikin istana pasir? Tunggu disini ya…". Dan kemudian Orihime pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih berampang bingung seraya melihat punggung Orihime yang menjauhinya.

Sesaat kemudian, Orihime kembali dengan peralatan anak kecil untuk membuat istana pasir. Ulquiorra yang melihat orihime kembali hanya bisa memberi tatapan bingung kepada Orihime, namun Orihime pun memberi senyuman terbaiknya dan berkata kepada Ulquiorra, "sini, aku ajarin bikin istana pasir. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum Leo menjemput kita".

Dari situ Ulquiorra diajak ke pantai dekat deburan ombak. Disana Orihime mulai memberi pelajaran kepada Ulquiorra seperti apa manusia membuat istana pasir pada umumnya. Awalnya Ulquiorra disuruh mengambil air laut dengan dua ember yang Orihime sudah siapakna lalu menyiramkannya ke pasir yang masih kering dengan salah satu ember tersebut. Setelah itu Orihime mulai membuat dasar dari istana pasir tersebut dan Ulquiorra mulai membantu membuat dinding istana seperti yang Orihime ajarkan.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, istana pun berhasil di buat.

"Hehehe…Akhirnya berhasil juga kan…", kata Orihime puas dengan apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Ulquiorra dilain pihak pun merasakan kepuasan yang Orihime rasakan. Walaupun istanya kecil, tapi membuat istana pasir itu tidak lah gampang. Butuh kerja keras, kerja sama, kesabaran dan ketelitian. Memang kelihatan sepele, namun Ulquiorra tahu kalau ini memang sedikit rumit dan memiliki trik tersendiri.

"Yah, walau kecil istananya tapi aku senang", kata Orihime dengan senyuman khasnya yang menyilaukan. Ditambah lagi dengan suasananya yang ada di pantai tersebut membuat Ulquiorra hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai-belai rambut halus Orihime seraya memainkannya. Orihime pun hanya tersipu malu sesaat ia melihat senyuman tersebut dan ia pun menunduk, merasakan dan membiarkan rambutnya di buat mainan oleh Ulquiorra.

Tak lama kemudian, hari pun semakin sore dan jam bermain mereka sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi mereka akan di jemput oleh Leo, supir yang dipinjamkan oleh orang yang berjasa memberikan kesempatan berlibur sekaligus honeymoon ke Bali ini. Sekarang pukul 4 dan mereka akan di jemput pukul 5 sore, mereka pun menetapkan untuk kembali ke kamar mereka untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan mereka bawa.

Kemudian mereka teringat akan undangan yang diberikan kepada mereka kemarin malam.

"Ulquiorra, kita nanti pakai baju apa? Kita kan tidak bawa apa-apa kesini. Hanya baju seadanya dan baju renang…", kata Orihime khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sesaat Ulquiorra melihat baju-baju yang mereka bawa, sejujurnya, ia juga bingung. Dan apa yang di katakan Leo tentang titipan hadiah untuk mereka, ia tak tahu apa itu. Maka untuk berjaga-jaga, Ulquiorra pun berkata, "ya sudah, bawa saja baju yang terlihat paling sopan untuk jaga-jaga".

Dan dengan segala sesuatunya sudah tersusun dan tertata dengan rapi, mereka pun siap untuk menunggu jemputan mereka. Untung saja Orihime membawa tas lipat praktis, maka semua baju ganti yang mereka bawa di masukan ke tas tersebut. Koper dan barang-barang yang tak mereka perlukan untuk dinner da pesta di cruise nanti akan di simpan di kamar hotel mereka, jadi hanya barang-barang yang di perlukan saja yang akan di bawa.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap dan mengunci pintu kamar, mereka pun pergi ke meja resepsionis dan memberikan kunci kepada penjaga resepsionis. Namun sang penjaga tak menerima kunci tersebut lalu menjelaskan, "Kami di beri amanat oleh pemesan kamar kalian untuk mempersilahkan kalian untuk membawa kunci kamar hotel kalian pada hari ini saja. Dan tentang kamar kalian, pemesan hotel kalian juga sudah mempersiapkan penjagaan ketat akan kamar kalian secara terselubung. Jadi kalian tak usah cemas dan nikmati malam kalian", dengan nada professional dan senyum khas penjaga resepsionis. Dengan begitu, kunci kamar pun Orihime simpan di tas tangannya.

Tak beberapa lama, Leo pun menjemput mereka berdua dengan mobil putih mewah, Maybach Landaulet dengan atap mobil yang bisa terbuka yang kesannya elegan namun sporty. Sesaat mereka berdua melihat Leo suddah berada di depan pintu mobil, membukakan pintu layaknya sopir pada umumnya, Orihime hanya bisa terkesima dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Selamat sore Ulquiorra-san dan Orihime-san, saya harap kalian sudah siap dengan perjalanan ini", katanya dengan senyum mempesona.

Orihime yang masih terkesima dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali seraya menerawang jauh kedalam mobil.

'Ini semua…kedua Si kembar itu…mereka itu kaya atau di taman mereka tumbuh pohon uang? Ini kan mobil mewah? Walau aku gak ngerti tentang mobil, orang awam pun bakal ngerti kalau ini mobil mewah…', pikir Orihime seraya melihat mobil putih tersebut dengan tampang tak percaya.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra seprti biasa menghampiri Leo dan Leo pun membantu Ulquiorra membawakan apa yang perlu di bawa. Tahu Orihime mulai daydreaming dan tertinggal, Ulquiorra pun memalingkan badannya dan memanggil Orihime. Sepertinya Orihime tak menggubris panggilannya, Ulquiorra akhirnya menghampiri.

Melihat arah pandang sang istri, Ulquiorra mencoba melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Orihime dan berhasil.

"Jangan ngelamun di tengah jalan, kamu menghalangi orang", katanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa, namun masih bisa terdengar kalau dia khawatir.

Orihime hanya memanggut dan sesaat kemudian Ulquiorra menggandeng tangan Orihime menuju mobil untuk mereka segera berangkat ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Di dalam mobil, Orihime yang masih terpikirkan oeh semua kekayaan si kembar hanya bisa gugup. Di tambah lagi, sesaat mereka memasuki mobil, apa yang ada di dalam mobil itu seperti meneriakkan kata, "INI ITU KEKAYAAN CHOY!" dan sesuatu yang mendekati itu. Orihime yang tidak biasa dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya hanya bisa gelisah namun berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Tak berhasil, ia pun melirik suaminya yang hanya duduk di sebelahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa dan dari raut wajahnya tak terlihat sedikit pun rasa kikuk dengan semua kekayaan ini.

Dari kaca spion dalam, Leo bisa melihat bahwa tamu nona nya sangat tak terbiasa dengan kekayaan ini sedangkan suaminya berperilakuan seperti biasa. Leo ingin berkata kepada tamu nona nya ini untuk tenang dan menceritakan tentang sesuatu yang tak berkaitan dengan kekayaan atau apa pun, namun sebelum ia bisa berkata, terlihat sekelebat gerakan dari sang suami yang membuat Orihime melihat kearah Ulquiorra. Dari raut wajahnya, sang suami masih berwajad datar seperti biasa, akan tetapi ia bisa melihat bahwa sang suami melirik kearah sang istri dengan raut wajah yang menenangkan. Mungkin sang suami memang sangat mengerti sekali apa yang istrinya butuhkan saat ini walaupun masih pengantin baru. Mereka berdua seperti sudah mengenal lebih dari orang bayangkan karena mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah lama sekali mengenal satu sama lain.

Di dalam perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam dan menikmati sentuhan lagu romantic jazz yang ada di radio itu. Leo yang menyetir bisa merasakan kalau di belakang kursi supirnya sedang terjadi adengan lovey-dovey yang malu-malu kucing, khususnya si cewek. Tampang cowoknya si datar-datar aja, namun tampang si cewek yang mulai ngantuk karena mungkin kecapean dengan aktivitas bebas mereka yang mereka lakukan. Pada akhirnya, si cowoknya pun menidurkan si ceweknya di dadanya lalu melihat si cewek dengan tatapan saying kemudian melihat pemandangan yang ada di luar seraya merangkulnya. Leo pun hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu walau hanya sebentar.

* * *

Me : whohohohoh! Part 1 rampunng! maaf kalo ooc yaaaa! Sekarang tanggal berapa SEMUANYA!

All : TANGGAL 17 AGUSTUS!

Me : Well, HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY FOLKS! (for whoever celebrate it) WE (as Indonesian) ALREADY INDEPENDENCE FOR 68 YEARS! That's something to be celebrate it, right!

Ulqui: elaah…pake bahasa yang orang ngerti aja ngapa. Ngakunya Indonesia, tapi pake bahasa inggris. Lo mau nya apa sih…

Me : sorry dah. Tapi beneran lo, ini ketepatan banget buat salam-salam sama semuanya. Abis kan kita udah lama gak ketemu dan bla-bla-bla. So, salam-salamnya…

1. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri (walau udah telat) : yah, lo pada tahu kan kalo Hari raya ini udah kayak seminggu yang lalu (kalo di itung dari tanggal 17 Agustus sekarang), Jadi…Sorry karena sudah telat dan…MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN. MAAF BANGET-BANGET-BANGET DENGAN SEMUA KATA-KATA unappropriate SAYA YANG SUDAH DI LONTARKAN! THAT'S PURE RAGE AND I AM SORRY FOR FLIP OUT LIKE THAT! I Already reflect to all my mistakes –nunduk minta maaf ke reader-

2. Bagi siapa pun yang ngerayain 17 Agustusan, SEMANGAT 45 CHOY! AMBIL SEMUA HADIAH DI LOMBA 17-AN! MENANGIN SEMUA LOMBANYA! ANGGEP ITU SEMUA SEBAGAI PENGHORMATAN LO ATAS KEGIGIHAN PARA PEJUANG YANG UDAH BERJUANG PULUHAN TAHUN LALU! DAN INGET! SEJARAHNYA! SEJARAH ITU GAK CUMAN CERITA JAMAN DULU AJA, TAPI PEMBELAJARAN SUPAYA LO GAK NGELAKUIN HAL YANG SAMA KAYAK DI JAMAN DAHULU! (Maklum…gw pecinta Sejarah, jadi gw mandang sebelah mata banget sama orang yang gak ngehargain sejarah).

Aizen: G-

Me: gw gak mau minta maaf sama lo and gw gak butuh maaf lo. Maaf lo itu gak berharga, sama kayak gw gak butuh maaf dari temen lo yang satu itu

Aizen: …Siapa?

Me: …Ju…juga..bukan..pokoknya sesuatu yang berakhir bach

Aizen: Pft…lo benci banget ya sama dia?

Me : You don't say…

Ulqui: Gw maafin lo kok author, karena lo udah bikin fanfic ini dan mensuport hubungan gw dan Onna gw ini sampai sekarang –monotone-

Hime : Awwh…Karena disini kamu jadi suami aku, aku salim sama kamu deh…maaf lahir batin ya, suami ku…

Me : oooookaaaaaay…siapa yang mau cemilan lebaran? Gw masih punya banyak?

Grimm :MAAAU! GW LAPEER!

Me : di dapur! Semuanya ada di dapur! Ada lontong, ketupat, sama makanan lebaran lain! Yang mau, ke dapur sana!

Kenpachi: Whohooo! Tumben lo baek!

Ichigo: Whoohooo! Makan! Mumpung perut laper

Renji: YEAAAAAH! MAKAN BESAAR

Me : …Silahkan makan! Ambil aja sesuka kalian. Dan Aizen…

Aizen : Ya ya…gw gak boleh makan. Gw balik lah ke-

Me: Hahahahah! Terserah kalo mau balik ato gak. Gw kan gak bilang lo gak boleh makan

Aizen : …huh?

Me : sana bawa temen lo dan yang lainnya makan…kali ini gw bolehin, nanti kagak

Grimm: …baru kali ini gw ngeliat author gak ngebuli aizen. Tapi yang ini yang lebih serem

Me : EVERYONE, HAPPY HOLIDAY AND SEE YOU SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! –senyum senang-

Aizen: '…Gw punya firasat buruk…'

Me : -masih senyum- Aaaaiiiizen-saaaan…tolong ya, panggil temen lo yang brewokan kesini juga? –senyum yandere-

Aizen: ?!

Nnoitra : lebih baik mengikuti dari pada tidak…Aizen-sama…itu saran gw, gimana saran lo?


End file.
